Pure untamed desire
by freaky baby XXkashiXX
Summary: Sasori and Deidara meet at school and hit it off. But can their feelings for each other overcome all challenges. some ooc
1. Chapter 1 Accidental kiss

**Deidara's POV**

He felt incredibly timid as the fluorescent light of bulbs glared down at him from their sockets on the roof as he walked down a deserted hallway. He assumed hat everyone was in their dorm or in the cafeteria, because classes officially stated in about an hour. Today was his first day at a new school, in a new town. He had no friends at all, and was afraid that he wouldn't make any. He started to feel uncomfortable as the thought of making new friends entered his mind and proceeded in unsettling him further. Would they be just as fake or hideously mean as his last? He hoped not.

He pulled his balled fists into his chest protectively. Protecting his own heart from all the pains of his world. He sighed sadly, as he looked upon the gloves that covered his hands. When he was young, due to a birth defect, he was born with a mouth each on both his hands. No one, except for his parents who had died in a train wreck when he was three, or his foster parents had seen those wonders more than once. No one in fact, had ever seen them after his first week in elementary school, and no one ever would.

**XXX**

He hadn't thought that there was anything wrong with himself, and his foster parents didn't encourage him to think badly of himself either. Nevertheless, at a young and tender age, he realized the horrible truth about himself. He, Deidara, was a freak. He had been chased home by horrible bullies, and UN understanding parents. Crying and struggling while bleeding, trying to get away from the sharp stones they pelted at him. Deidara had never felt so horrible, and vowed that he wouldn't ever go back to that school, or hang around people who made it clear that he was not wanted; somehow, his foster parents had gotten him to go back to that school the next day. However, the icy stare from the students and parents had been more than he could handle. He and his foster parents had moved the next week.

**XXX**

He gently tugged off his left glove and let 'lefty' (the mouth on his left hand) lick away the tears that were now running down his check. He sighed softly at the feel of the soft tongue exploring the contours of the already familiar face. When his tears were gone, he quickly re-covered his hand and hastily turned the corner, quickly jogging up the flight of stair and to the entrance of the elevator. He instinctively pushed the button for his respective floor and stood in the corner patiently waiting for the elevator to stop and for the doors to, quickly open once more.

**XXX**

He hurriedly walked to the dorm room that the little green slip connected his room key had indicated. He was late; but he was sure his roommate wouldn't be waiting for him. There he saw his entire luggage set leaning gently against the wall next to the door. Fear crawled up his spine and circled around his chest as he stared at the door that seemed to be now secretly mocking him. Should he knock on the door? Would that be overly polite? Would it make his roommate think that he wanted him to think of him as a stranger, and not get close to him?...Then again, he did have a key, and could quite easily unlock the door and enter. But what if his roommate was busy? A slight blush crept up his cheeks as naughty thoughts about what his roommate could be doing filled his mind. He slowly lowered his head, giggling to himself. His blush continued to deepen as the thought of his roommate being male barged into his mind. He got even redder as he thought of the boy being smexy and single. His imagination began to wonder, as he thought of maybe being in his first relationship. These thoughts had been coming up more often lately. Maybe it was this new school. Maybe things were going to be different here. Maybe he would be truly befriended by someone other than his foster parents, or maybe even loved. He was now blushing wildly at the thought of potential love.

He lifted his head at the door and was about to raise his hand to knock, when the door suddenly jerked open, and the lips of a red headed boy was gently touching his. The already prominent blush on his face was getting even redder. He hoped the boy didn't get the impression that he was sick or anything. His eyes opened even wider than usual when he finally came to his senses and jumped back, staring at the boy who looked relatively unnerved. However, the look in the boy's eyes said different. He had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. They reminded him of chocolate, but somehow chocolate wasn't good enough to be compared to those eyes. He had a gentle and slightly kind face. Although he looked like he tried hard on a daily basis to conceal it. His lips looked lovely, pink and soft. His blush deepened even further making his cheeks, almost purple as he remembered what had happened just seconds ago. Involuntarily relishing the moment. His lips felt so right when on those belonging to the red head. Of course, he wouldn't let him know that. He didn't want there to be any awkwardness between them. He found himself lazily eyeing the boy's slightly muscular frame. He suddenly felt like he needed to have that body. However, he knew full well that that body would never want or need him. He was destined to be unloved. That thought simmered away his blush.

"How long were you out here?" a stern voice asked, pulling Deidara back to reality.

The other boys face looked seriously into Deidara's eyes. What was he looking for? Deidara felt like he couldn't speak. Those beautiful eyes were mesmerizing him…

**Sasori's POV**

It had been fifteen minutes past the time his new roommate was to arrive. In theory, this was not uncommon, but for some reason he was feeling very anxious. He wondered what his new roommate would be like. His last had been kind of weird and unattached. He always wore an orange mask on his face, and overly baggy pants. He had caught himself wondering how ugly could this guy be, but he was not one to ask about bodily deformations. He had enough to hide, and didn't want to pressure others into talking about their circumstances unless he wanted to talk about his. It had not come to him as a shock when his last roommate had been expelled from school for blowing up the science lab. He had oddly found his ex-roommate's actions quite endearing. He inwardly hoped that his new roommate wasn't as weird as this. Maybe his new roommate would be cute and sweet. His mind slowly drifting to dirty thoughts about what his new roommate might do (he was fine with everything as long as he wasn't roomed with some kind of deranged fan girl who disguised herself as a boy. That was just something he couldn't handle). Maybe he might be some kind of sadist, and they could fully enjoy their nights together. This though slightly arousing him. He was single, and was hopeful about starting a relationship with his roommate. Yeah he was gay. It had taken him a while to admit it, but now he didn't quite mind it. He usually went around safely keeping to himself, while feigning complete openness to other people. The only people who really knew the boy hidden behind the mindless flirting were his best friends. They knew EVERYTHING about him.

He absentmindedly grabbed at his right arm as he thought of his best friends, and all the secrets about him, which they kept hidden inside them. They were the only ones who really knew the reason why he covered his right arm with a full arm glove; He had been in a car accident with his parents when he was only four. He had lived with the absence of his right arm, but unfortunately, the same couldn't be said about his parents. They had been instantly killed. His lost arm had therefore been replaced with a wooden prosthetic one. He chocked back a weak whimper as he thought of his parents.

He turned his attention to the clock across the room. His mind instantly wandered back to wondering about his some-what missing roommate. Thirty more minutes ticked by slowly. Sasori grew increasingly impatient every time he heard the steady ticking of the clock. His legs began to tingle and itch at him; telling him, that he needed to move. Sure, it was somewhat weird for him to go looking for someone he didn't know, but curiosity was getting the better of him. In was engulfing him fully. He was drowning in his own wonder…………he just had to find out. He decided that he would kindly go to the desk and ask about him roommate. However, he couldn't be too concerned. He surely hoped that his excitement wouldn't show on his face. After all, he didn't really know the boy, so he had no real right to ask about the boy, unless he was a day late.

He hurriedly opened the door and came face to face with a blonde boy a considerable size shorter than he was. Although it would have been more accurate to say that, he had come mouth to mouth with the blonde. His lips gently touching the boy's; and it felt good……. WHAT? What was he thinking? He hardly even knew this boy. A blush would have risen to his face, if he weren't so good at hiding his emotions.

His world of confusion crumbled as the blonde boy pulled away from the accidental kiss. His face was as red as a tomato. Oddly…. He adored the flushed look on the blonde boy's face. He looked…….. Sexy. WAIT A MINUTE! Did he just think that the boy looked sexy? He couldn't deny it. His heart however, dropped as the blush on the shorter boy's face slowly seeped away. He so wanted to see him blush so deeply again. He wanted so much more than that, He felt the lust for this boy to be his sex kitten. To grab on to him, scream his name...Even beg for him. Moreover, after that, he still wanted more from the boy.

If it weren't for the fact that he had quickly eyed the boy before he had noticed, he would have sworn that his roommate was a girl. He had a delicate feminine face. It was so pale and untouched. It was just begging for his fingers to explore it. His lips were soft and pink. Sasori's lips gently tugged into a smile and he remembered to feel of those soft rose petals against his. He stared straight at his roommate. He had never seen such a clear crystalline blue. They were breathtaking. He found them more enchanting than Naruto's eyes. Naruto was the foster son of his favorite teacher.

"How long were you out here?" he asked the blonde.

The shorter boy's eyes shot up at once, and once again stared straight into his. He had not even noticed when the boy had lowered them. As their eyes connected, Sasori felt something stir inside him. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds, and he hoped that his roommate was all right.

**XXX**

Well if this boy was going to be so still, h was going to carry him into the room. Maybe he would feel more comfortable there. He was in serious need of more colours to return to his face. A ghostly white was plaguing it. They had been outside for about ten minutes, and all this boy seemed capable of dong was staring and attempting to mumble answers to some of Sasori's questions. Sasori did catch one thing at least. His roommate's name was Deidara. What a sweet name. He lifted Deidara bridal style, luggage and all, and carried him into the room, using his leg to shut the door. He placed Deidara on his respective bed, retrieved two sodas from the mini-fridge and offered Deidara one. He watched as color slowly drifted back to Deidara's face.


	2. Chapter 2 You're sprung

**The first chapter was the first one that i have ever written, so i had no idea how to put the little authors note. Lol. **

**My friend showed me how to do it.**

**shout out to sugar from witchesinthongs.**

* * *

Deidara's POV

OMG! Sasori was so amazing! He was easy to talk to, and even easier to hang around. Today was a school holiday, so they were spending time getting to know each other. He greatly appreciated this. He found out that Sasori had a foster mother, was well liked at the school, and had been waiting anxiously for his arrival. Sasori also told him about what he had wanted his roommate to be like, and that he-Deidara- had been better than anticipated. Sasori really knew how to make him blush. The more Sasori talked, the more he felt closer to the boy.

His attention however began to slowly, drift away. He looked with deep desire at Sasori's steady intakes of breath as he spoke to him. It was chilling, the way his chest slowly heaved. So enticing. If only Sasori knew, just what he was doing to him. His lust was slowly boiling below the surface. He wanted to do so much to… and with Sasori.

**XXX**

He couldn't believe that he had spent the whole day talking to Sasori. Ever hour ticked away the barriers between them, and forged a bond between the two boys. At this moment, it was no lie that he had some feelings for Sasori. It was seven pm now, and Sasori had gone to take a shower. Deidara lay back on his bed, closed his eyes and listened for any sounds from Sasori. He could hear the soft pattering of the water onto the shower floor. They lulled him into sweet candy dreams of Sasori.

**Deidara's dream** →→ He walked through the bathroom door on the far side of the room, and saw Sasori's blurred naked figure through the shower door. _'Why didn't they make shower doors out of see-through glass un?' _He gazed lustfully at the hazed figure as Sasori's hands felt every part of himself. The parts that he-Deidara- had wanted to touch from the moment that he had set his eyes on the gorgeous boy. He quietly opened the shower door and crept up behind Sasori, wrapping his arms around Sasori's gently toned waist. Warm water flowed down their body…. daring his hands to follow their direction, and move down the boy's body. His hands slowly crept down the boy's abs to his twitching manhood. He wrapped his fingers round it, and gave it a playful squeeze. Sasori gasped and tensed-up, about to protest. However, after another squeeze, a jolt of pleasure ran through him and let his head fall back on Deidara's shoulder. He started to gently massage Sasori's member, moving his hands up and down slowly. His own piece grew harder as he heard Sasori's shivering pants, and low voice begging him for more.

He allowed the mouth on his right hand to slowly lick and nibble at Sasori's dick, as his hands slowly slid along it. His already throbbing erection was getting painful. He bit his lower lip as his ignored length mercilessly begged for attention.

Of course, Sasori noticed this, and delicately seized Deidara's hand job. He turned to Deidara and stared into the crystalline pools of blue that were his eyes. Then, leaning against the wall of the shower, Sasori pulled Deidara toward him, moaning as their erections touched. Deidara's lips quickly latched on to Sasori's. His tongue gently slid along Sasori's lower lip, begging for entrance. Sasori parted his lips and allowed Deidara to fully explore his mouth. The kiss felt even better than the one they had accidentally shared only earlier that day. Then using his own tongue, Sasori played around with Deidara's tongue and fought for control. Sasori started biting at Deidara's lower lip and made his way to his neck. Deidara moaned lightly as Sasori sucked and bit at his neck. It felt so right. He wanted more…. so much more. Sasori slid his tongue up and down Deidara's neck, Goosebumps engrossing his body as Sasori played with him.

'More!" Deidara whispered. The word almost choked in his throat. ←←

"Mmm…Sasori!" he whispered in his sleep, "that feels good…do it again un."

Sasori's POV

His shower had been pleasant. He had taken forty-five minutes, and had used up all the hot water. He hoped that Deidara had fallen asleep. Thoughts of the effeminate blonde had gotten him excited, and that meant that his 'little friend' had been excited along with him. Deidara was one of the few people who made him truly happy. He felt as if the boy understood him. How could this be? He had only known the boy for a day so far. However, whatever the reason may be, Deidara was a valuable asset to him. A good friend, and a potential boyfriend.

He had thought that he had see lust in Deidara's eyes when he looked at him. But did Deidara only want his body? To use it as he pleased, then leave him broken. He so hoped not. Something sparked inside him when he thought of Deidara. If only he knew what this feeling was. It was definitely more than lust. It was an earnest liking for the boy. But was he jus imaging the boy's looks at him, and potential feelings about him.

Opening the door of the shower and grabbing at a towel, Sasori heard the light moans of Deidara. He could have sworn that he had heard the boy moan '_do it again_.' Walking into the bedroom, he scrutinized the boys figure lying limply on the bed. Maybe he already had a boyfriend. Maybe he was dreaming about him right now. Jealousy raged inside him like an angered bull locked in a room of red walls. Charging at the walls that kept him captured, Sasori just wanted to scream. He wanted to pull Deidara off the boy's bed and demand the reasoning for the obvious bulge in his pants. He so badly wanted to be the reason. He wanted to be the star of Deidara's late night fantasies. He wanted to be the star of any of Deidara's fantasies. He wanted to make all of them come true; But what did Deidara want? Did he want him? Did he care?

Sasori watched Deidara's body lie almost lifeless on his bed. He looked at the area of tightness of the boy's pants. The bulge in his pants was growing bigger. Sasori could not take his eyes off it. It seemed like it was taunting him, daring him to touch, to hold, to feel. He wondered what it really looked like. However, his conscience was telling him that looking at it would be a pure invasion of his roommate's privacy. Additionally, if his roommate found out about it, he would never forgive him. He tried hard to concentrate on something else, and turned his gaze from compromising state, and stared his feet. What was he going to do now? It would be eight o'clock in ten minutes, and if he stayed in his dorm room any longer, he would probably molest the heavenly creature called Deidara.

**XXX**

"WOT!" screamed Itachi, his jaw almost touching the floor, "are you sure?"

"Yes…but I don't know if I should tell him," explained Sasori. Itachi was one of his best friends. Whenever he felt lost, or had a problem, he knew that he could always come to him. Sasori was explaining his strange feelings for Deidara to Itachi.

"Saso…I hate to say this but-"Itachi paused for effect, "You sprung." Itachi couldn't contain himself. He began rolling around in deep laughter on the mauve carpet of his single bed dorm room.

Sasori's face was becoming deep scarlet. Maybe he could hide his emotions from others, but not when it came to his best friends.

"I am not sprung…I just…um…admire his personality." He said, becoming increasingly unsure of himself. His obvious embarrassment was showing on his face.

"Oh puleez! You know you are!" Itachi said to him knowingly, "You know what you need?...you need to get sum!" he continued, resuming his laughter.

"I didn't ridicule you so much when you were all over that blue boy Kisame," Sasori scoffed, feeling a bit upset and embarrassed.

"Don't talk about my boyfriend that way! It's not my fault you don't have the balls to tell the boy you like him," said Itachi, feigning anger. They stared straight into each other's eyes. Sasori felt laughter bubbling up inside him. He couldn't keep it back. The pinched expression and scowl that was on his face slowly smoothed out. He and Itachi burst out into fits of laughter at the same time. Falling to their sides, the room was filled with howls of laughter.

**XXX**

Sasori giddily walked back to his dorm room. He opened the door and found Deidara lying exactly where he had left him an hour ago. He looked so angelic. He walked over to the side of the boy's bed and sat at the edge. Gazing at the boy's innocent expression, Sasori lowered his lips to Deidara's and gave him a chaste kiss. Surges of pleasure ran through him as he kissed Deidara. It did not matter that the by wasn't kissing back…or the act that he didn't know what was going on. It was just that his lips felt so right when on Deidara's. He stopped the kiss, gave the blonde a kiss on the forehead, then stripped into his vest and boxers. He fell asleep, legs widely spread on his bed.

* * *

**I didn't want to rush Deidara and Sasori's relationship...so i decided to give him a little self control.**

**Any ideas on how to improve the story are very welcome. And if u want your own character added... or any other pairings..just tell me.**

**I decided to pair Itachi and Kisame together...because i rather narusasu than Uchihacest...kisame was the only alternative.**


	3. Chapter 3 The confession

**I really must chastise myself for not updating sooner...i really have good reasons (shifty stare and nervous cough)**

**1. procrastination is wrong yet overwhelmingly tempting and caught me.**

**2. I was doing my history project (atleast thinking of doing it)**

**3.(this is a really good one) when i finally got to typing, my data got currupted and i had to start over.**

**Sadly there is only 1 reason why I actually got this done (or well finished..i already had half done)**

**Hurricane dean hit my island and they took electricity for like three days...so i had alot of time for writing.**

**+My heart goes out to all the people who have to go through, or have gone through hurricane dean.  
**

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

'OMG! OMG! OMG! I am so late' thought Deidara as he ran down the hall to room 201. He was fifteen minutes late for his art class. 'Why did I wake up so late?' he felt like banging his head into a wall. 'I wonder if the class has started.' Obviously, it had, but it was always good to hope. He couldn't fathom the angry looks his classmates would give him because of his late intrusion. He shuddered at the thought of so many death glares aimed at him. 'Not again, not again, please not again.'

**XXX**

Deidara slowly opened the door and looked inside. No one even looked at him. His eyes nervously roamed over the heads of the students drawing sketches in the classroom.

"You're late. Take the empty seat at the back of the class, and start practicing your sketches," said a lazy (almost bored) voice coming from Deidara's right. It seemed unconcerned with what Deidara chose to do.

Surprised, Deidara turned to his side and saw a well-built man with grey hair hunched over a desk reading a book. His hair currently masked his face, so there was no way to see any defining features on it.

To startled to ask any questions, Deidara quickly walked down the row of students to the desk at the back. Coincidentally he was seated between Sasori and a very good-looking raven-haired boy with black eyes from what he could see. They seemed darker than a moonless night. Deidara wondered if the boy stared straight into his eyes, would he get lost in them. He sat down without saying a word to Sasori. He pulled out his art supplies and began drawing a sketch of a phoenix. Stealing side-glances at Sasori, he found that the boy looked so absorbed in his work. He wondered what his crush was sketching.

**15 Minutes Later**

'Knock' 'knock' 'knock'

Deidara lifted his head from his second sketch to find a lean brunette walk into the classroom. From what he could see (which wasn't much) the man had brown eyes clearer than those of Sasori. They practically shone. He also had a not so discreet scar across the bridge of his nose. However, not even that could downgrade his cuteness. He had a suggestive (almost naught) smirk on his face as he bent over and whispered into the grey-haired man's ears.

'Oh he has black eyes un,' thought Deidara as his teacher raised his head and stared into the eyes of the brunette. It was hard to see his reaction, because he masked his face from the nose down. Maybe it was some religious thing. Deidara wondered about what words had been exchanged, even though it wasn't his business. He couldn't understand how a look of such sexual desire could be on a face that probably looked quite innocent normally. Of course, he was meant the brunette and not his teacher. He had noticed what book the man had been reading. He couldn't believe that his art teacher would read porn so openly. 'he's a weird one un' thought Deidara to himself, 'but so is this class. Doesn't anybody notice this stuff un?' Nobody had even looked up. They were probably used to this behavior.

'uhh humn' Deidara's teacher stood up and cleared his throat. Under his half buttoned shirt and loose fitted jeans Deidara noticed his muscular build. His teacher's chest was partly exposed and it looked 'hot' when it heaved as he breathed. Deidara could tell that the man was hiding some sort of excitement. However, that could very well have been from reading the porn.

"I will be stepping out for a few minutes, behave and continue your sketching" he said in a more stern voice.

'Thump' 'thump' 'thump'

As soon as his teacher's steps faded away, the entire class erupted into chaos. Students switched seats with each other and started muffled conversations with their friends. The shuffling of feet, scratching of chairs on the floor, and low voices filled the room.

**XXX**

Deidara felt someone gently tapping on his shoulder, and turned to find that he was looking at Sasori.

"ummm ugh hmm," Sasori cleared his throat, "I'm sorry for not waking you up this morning."

"Oh it's alright un," Deidara replied. Sasori looked so sincere. He couldn't help but smile inwardly. "It wasn't your fault….so umm…could you tell me a little about this class."

"Sure," answered sasori. His gaze was fixed soley on Deidara. Somehow, the boy's steady looks pleased him. "The guy sitting next to you is Itachi, he's one of my best friends. He also thinks himself something special….blame it on the fangirls," he said dryly.

Deidara turned to the raven-haired boy and smiled. Itachi simply shifted his gaze to Deidara and razed an eyebrow. 'Not much of a talker un,' thought Deidara.

"Name?" asked Itachi, still not bothering to turn his head to Deidara.

"ummmmm…Deidara un"

"Alright then….I'll cal you Dara. You already know my name"

"Yeh….ummm ok." Deidara turned to look at Sasori's face. It was unsmiling, unlike the day before. However, it was still pleasant. "So what is our teacher's name un?"

"Kakashi-sensei. He's pretty cool," sasori answered, "the guy with the brown hair was Iruka-sensei. He's our math teacher; and also Kakashi's boyfriend.

"OH." Now Deidara understood why his teacher had been so eager to leave. Damn! He wished that he knew what Iruka-sensei had told kakashi-sensei. 'Maybe he told him something like 'Do me' un,' thought Deidara. He stifled back laughter. That thought had been amusing.

"Don't worry too much about them. It's best not to think about their exploits, or else you won't be able to concentrate in their classes" Sasori cut into Deidara's thoughts. His voice was quiet and steady. His eyes were no longer on Deidara, but steadily fixed on a girl with blonde hair fanning herself. Did he like her? No! This was so unfair. How could Sasori fall for someone other than him.

"ughm…who' she un?" asked Deidara, nodding his head toward the blonde that Sasori's eyes currently bore into. He tried hard not to make his voice crack. Why had he even thought that Sasori would like him? Why had he even thought that the boy was gay in the first place? Was it because his red-headed crush was so cute? Was it because the boy had been so nice to him, and made him feel special? Sasori was so interesting…and now he could never have him.

"That's just Temari" answered Sasori, slightly shrugging his shoulders.

"she your girlfriend?" Deidara asked, turning his face away quickly so that Sasori wouldn't notice the slight look of embarrassment on it. Deidara didn't even notice Itachi's eyes secretly surveying him.

"nope…I don't umm…date that way" Sasori was trying to keep his composure. HOPE! Deidara could feel Sasori's gaze on him. A smile crossed his face. He loved being the centre of Sasori's attention. Deidara turned to the boy smiling sheepishly.

"So why are you staring at her so much un?"

"Oh I was just thinking…."

"Of her?"

"Of a way to hook her up with Shikamaru"

"Who?"

"Shikamaru…Kiba's best friend. The boy sitting over their." Sasori pointed to a boy with dark brown hair in a ponytail, sitting at the far left of the classroom. He sat at his desk lazily and uncaring. He was almost like kakashi-sensei…bored at everything. He was cute in a weird uncaring type of way. Deidara noticed the slight impression of abs through the boy's shirt. Shikamaru seemed unconcerned with his surroundings as he played chess with himself.

"Why do you wanna hook Temari up with him un?" Not that there was anything really wrong with Shikamaru _or_ Temari. They were both good looking. Deidara was just curious.

"Because, she likes him and he likes her. Also that's what me and my friends so….capture destined hearts" Sasori leaned in closer to Deidara and whispered. "No one knows we do it though."

"If they like each other so much, why aren't they together?" Deidara was puzzled. But then again, he had never really dated anyone.

"Because: 1. they don't know how the other feels. 2. Shikamaru is to damn lazy!...That idiot doesn't want to take a chance and tell her. 3. Temari doesn't know what to say to him. Plus she's always worrying about her youngest brother Gaara. It's like he rules her life."

"OH" Deidara couldn't say anymore. He'd like to say that the class was weird, but what was true for them was also true for him. He was also weird.

He noticed Sasori turn his gaze back to Temari. Once again, his eyes almost pierced through the girl's head. Was this how he looked when he was thinking? How didn't she feel Sasori's stares? Deidara turned to the side and noticed that Itachi was doing the same thing. 'Oh well. I'll just get back to sketching un," thought Deidara. Then it hit him. INSPIRATION! He would sketch and colour a picture of him and his crush. It would take a while, but he didn't mind.

All the noises around him died down, and all Deidara could hear was the scratching of him pencil on paper.

**One Hour Later**

'Ding' 'Dang' 'Ding'

The bell rang for the end of art class, and kakashi-sensei still hadn't returned. No one seemed bothered by this. What the hell! How often did he do that shit. Deidara had five minutes to get to his next class….basic agriculture. One problem, he didn't know how to get there. He was in dire need of directions.

Deidara almost jumped when he felt a hand slide onto his shoulder.

"Need directions' Sasori smiled down at him. He hadn't eve noticed when Sasori has stood up.

"Yeh" Deidara stood up and allowed Sasori to lead him out of the classroom and down the hall. Sasori proceeded to lead him outside and to a small building on the far side of the boarding school campus.

"So me and my friends normally eat lunch at the fountain, and I wanted to know if you wanted to eat with us' Sasori said to Deidara, nudging Deidara's shoulder with his own.

"I'd love to" Deidara almost squealed in excitement, hoping that he didn't sound to eager. However, what could sound more eager than 'I'd love to.'

"Good! I'll pick you up here after class" Then Sasori was gone. Only then did Deidara realize that he was standing in front of his agriculture class. How had they gotten there so quickly? He touched his shoulder, and remembered every touch that Sasori had placed on it that morning. He could almost feel Sasori's hand touching it again.

**XXX**

Deidara couldn't hear a word that his teacher Genma-sensei was saying. Not because the class was noisy; but because he couldn't take his mind off Sasori. The boy's lips (how they pouted and parted cutely when he talked), his red hair, and his brown eyes (his chocolate paradise). Those cute ears… he just wanted to nibble on those earlobes. Sasori's face was his own work of art. A blank canvas he could colour with kisses. He seemed so flawless. Even the glove he wore under his uniform made him look perfect. Untouchable even.

Every move Sasori made caused Deidara to crave him. Just his presence around he boy was so seductive. His red-headed roommate had him under a spell…but he didn't want it to wear off. He loved the feeling that being near sasori gave him. Sasori had welcomed him into his inner circle…where would they go from there?...

"DEIDARA!!!!!" a loud voice pulled Deidara out of his day dreaming and absentminded doodling.

"Yes sensei!" Deidara shot up from his seat.

"The bell rang…it's lunch time' Genma looked a Deidara concerned, "didn't you notice?"

"Yes…..I mean no sensei: Deidara took his things and stumbled out the door.

**XXX**

"Hi Dei" a low voice called from Deidara's left.

Turning his head Deidra smiled, "hi Sasori. That my nickname now un."

"yup...let's go" Sasori took Deidara's hand and led him down a dirt path behind the agriculture building and garden.

Sasori's grasp on his hand was jus right. Even though their hands couldn't physically touch…the gesture was overwhelming. Deidara blushed slightly as they walked slowly. Flowers of various colours lined their path….the scene was very romantic. He wondered if Sasori noticed his blush or the sheepish smile he had on his face. He closed in the gap between, and allowed their shoulders to touch. The world seemed so much more beautiful at this moment. How he longed to rest his head on Sasori's shoulder. Unfortunately, before he could make another move, they were at the fountain, and all Sasori's friends were looking at them. He fought back a frown when Sasori let go of his hand, and followed the boy silently.

**XXX**

'Sasori has a unique group of friend un' thought Deidara. He had just been introduced to all of them. Kakuzu always wore a tam, had green eyes, and was a maser of five different sports. Kisame was the schools best swimmer and captain of the swim team. He claimed that he was in love with water, and that if he could be any animal… he would want to be a shark. Coincidentally he had a slight bluish tint to his skin. Zetsu was a nature lover and was in Deidara's agriculture class….unfortunately he hadn't noticed the flower fanatic in his class at all. Deidra thought that Zetsu was the weirdest one because he painted half his face white, and the other half black. What was that about? Along with the yellow contacts that he wore…it was somewhat scary. However weird, they accepted Deidara kindly and took a liking to the boy.

"Where is Hidan?" asked Sasori. What?! There was another one. Deidara wondered what he was like.

"Maybe he's with that pink-haired hag Sakura," scoffed Kisame, "he's always with that bitch."

"Well she is his girlfriend. Yes she is his girlfriend" answered Zetsu. He sounded like he was answering his own answer,

"No he's at home. Broken arm and three broken ribs" said Kakuzu. Deidara guessed that he was the closest to Hidan. He however, sounded like he couldn't be bothered any less.

"What…another one of his stupid religious rituals?" Itachi's voice was low and sarcastic. He was leaning on Kisame and looking off into the distance. He didn't show it on is face but Deidara was sure that Itachi was enjoying leaning on Kisame. They looked kind of cute together. Like a force to be reckoned with.

"He didn't tell me. But I think Sakura beat him up…..AGAIN," It was apparent that Kakuzu was hurt by the fact that Hidan didn't want to tell him. He tried to keep his voice as unwavering and unconcerned as possible, but Deidara could sense the annoyance in it.

"Why would his girlfriend beat him up un?" Deidara asked shyly. HE wasn't very sure as to if he should be meddling in their private business just yet. After all they had just met.

"Because she's crazy!," Kisame sneered ," and she saw him touch Hinata's breasts by accident. She was probably jealous because she doesn't have any," he added bitterly. It was pretty obvious that Kisame did not like Hida's girlfriend in any way, shape, or form.

"Sasori! please come" a stern voice called from behind Deidara. He turned around and saw Kakashi sensei; one hand lazily in his pocket, the other hand holding his porno close to his face. Deidara inwardly rolled his eyes at the mans callous disregard for the young minds that would see him reading that book. He however, knew full well that people at his age were already corrupted and so pushed his feelings aside.

Kakashi was waiting on the dirt path for Sasori to come to him….his eyes still glued to the book. Sasori silently stood up, not saying a word to the others and walked over to Kakashi. Deidara wondered what they were whispering about. But considering that Sasori had his back turned to him, Deidara took the opportunity too check out his cute butt.

"So you like saso huh" asked Itachi. It however sounded more like a statement of fact than an actual question. His words drew Deidara back from staring at Sasori to turning his attention back to the group of boys who were currently staring at him.

He couldn't hold back the blush that now plagued his face. Why did this keep happening? Did Sasori have him so unhinged that he couldn't control his own show of emotion? But how could this be?

"No un" Deidara answered to quickly….and too nervously, "he's just my roommate."

"There's nothing wrong if you like him" Kisame smiled at him, exposing his sharp teeth (he obviously knew more than he let on) " I saw the look on your face when he was holding your hand. I have very good eyesite….unlike tachi." He playfully pushed Itachi off him, lightly chuckling. (aww how cute) Itachi returned his action with a short glare and then reclaimed his position leaning on the boy.

"Oh…maybe I do un….but you can't tell him" Deidara said nervously. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Sasori hadn't heard him. Much to Deidara's relief Sasori was standing in the same position, speaking in hushed tones with Kakashi. What was going on?

"Sure" they all said, with the exception of Zetsu who seemed to be busying himself talking to a sunflower. He was mumbling something about 'enough water', 'fertilizer', 'sun', 'company'. Stuff to that degree. Damn he was weird. Did he aspire to be some kind of gardener some day or something?

**XXX**

Sasori returned to the group unsmiling, and Deidara could hardly look at him. He looked so cute when he was being serious. He knew if he looked at him, he might just start staring. Sasori's friends however made excuses to leave Deidara and Sasori together. 'Could they be more obvious'

Kisame claimed that he had pool-cleaning duty.

Itachi didn't give an excuse, but just followed Kisame. Deidara supposed that Itachi was just going to watch Kisame clean the pool…..if he was really going to clean a pool.

Kakuzu announced that he was going to help the treasurer of the school council count the money from the fundraiser a week ago.

Zetsu simply muttered something about trees to himself and walked off. Deidara didn't press the matter, and neither did Sasori. Zetsu was still muttering to himself as he walked up the dirt path.

**XXX**

All was silent for a while. The gentle splashing of the water in the fountain, the chirping of birds, and the slow breeze against the leaves in the surrounding trees all sounded so calming. Deidara however, was anything but calm. He nervously tried to eat his burger while Sasori did the same. Why was everything so different now? Sasori's lips were so cute when he chewed.

"DO you know what is going on with the others?" asked Sasori

"No not really un. I guess they're busy" Deidara replied, looking up into Sasori's eyes.

"So…how was your class?"

"I don't know. I couldn't concentrate un"

"Why not?"

"Because I kept thinking of how much I like you" Deidara smiled and turned away.

……wait a minute. Why wasn't Sasori saying anything. Had he just said something bad? OMG! HE had just thought out loud? Sasori was not supposed to have heard that. He looked at Sasori and saw the boy staring at him. His mouth was partially open, and his hand stayed raised midway to his mouth with a half-eaten burger in it.

'OMG! I did not just say that,' Deidara's head was pounding. He quickly picked up his things and ran back to the school's main building; leaving Sasori staring after him.

Never in the sixteen years of his life had he ever blurted out something without thinking. How had this happened? How could he sleep in the same room a Sasori? The answer was that he couldn't. Nevertheless, he had too. Life had just become so much more complicated. The memory of Sasori's wide stare bombarded his mind and he hated it. Why hadn't he been strong enough to stay? Why couldn't the boy like him back?

**XXX**

Deidara had spent the rest of the lunch period looking for his last class of the day. The good news was that he had found it. The bad news was that he still couldn't concentrate. The scene between him and Sasori kept reeling and repeating itself in his mind. It was a silent torture. Inflicted on him by his own body. His teacher had even asked him if he was sick. Did his worry and discomfort at him current situation show on his face. If so….he must look truly horrible now; that was sure how he felt.

**XXX  
**

Not wanting to have to face Sasori just yet, Deidara wandered around campus grounds. Eh found a secluded area and sat under a Sakura tree. He leaned on the tree and allowed all his worry to wean away slowly and let peace overflow him. He closed his eyes and let his imagination. He thought of all the good things that **could** have happened between him and Sasori. However, every good though was cut by the memory of his confession, and the look that Sasori had had on his face. The fact that Sasori has said nothing and just let him walk (practically run) hurt him. Thoughts of the red-haired boy was ruling his day. The good ones…and the bad. Maybe he should just transfer schools.

* * *

**I'm sorry if i made zetsu to wierd. I wasn't hatin on him or anything. I luv Zetsu..i think he's cool.**

**Sorry bout Hidan having to get beaten up by Sakura. Yes there is no doubt about it that Sakura kicked his butt. He'll get another girlfriend later on in the story.**

**And no Kisame was not going to clean any pool. I'm sure you can imagine what he was going to do..cough cough with itachi cough cough**

**------------------------**

**Dum Dum Dum**

**Will Sasori ever tell Deidara how he really feels?...**

**Will Deidara transfer schools...or will he find a new eye candy?...**

**please read and review**


	4. Chater 4 For love of an artist

**I am soooo sorry for taking so long to update. i was like really busy. I HAD to FINALLY do my history. Then school started so i like had to get settled. plus since im in 5th form (last year of high school) the work load is killer. But its good. i will try to update more often...but bear with me plz.**

**this is the longest chapter i've ever written. yay me.**

**I hope you like it. **

* * *

Under the pouring rain, Deidara ran back to his room. He ran into the campus building, skidding on the floor because of his wet shoes. He recomposed himself and made his way down a familiar hall, up a flight of steps and then into the elevator. He was half-frightened and nervous to be going back to his room. What would Sasori tell him? Would he tell him anything? What was _he_ going to tell Sasori? It was 10:00pm now. Maybe the boy was sleeping….and if he was not….then Deidara would just have to work out a later time for coming back to the room. 

He got of the elevator and let himself into the room. Sasori was seated on his bed engrossed in typing on his laptop. He was doing the history assignment that everyone in Sasori's history class was talking about. Deidara happened to know all of Sasori's classes. He wondered if Sasori knew any of his. The redhead did not look up at Deidara. Had his confession been so repulsive that he could not be looked at anymore? Deidara felt downhearted, but he could not allow Sasori to see that. He grabbed his pajama pants and almost ran into the bathroom. He did not want Sasori to see the look that was plastered on his face. A little acknowledgement would have been appreciated. Even if it would have led to an uncomfortable talk, it would have showed that Sasori cared….But maybe he did not.

Deidara took a quick bath, put on his pajama pants, and reentered the bedroom. Sasori still did not bat an eyelash in Deidara's direction. Deidara slid into his bed and curled up under the sheets. He felt so alone.

**The room atmosphere was freezing. The animosity between the two boys was overwhelming. However, the fact of the matter was that neither of them disliked the other. **

Deidara felt like someone was staring craters into his back. He however, was very convinced that it must be his imagination, because he was sure that Sasori would not want to look at him now. He was repulsive to Sasori. He was nothing to the boy.

* * *

A week later, Sasori seats on his bed typing on his laptop. He is in the room alone…waiting for something…or someone.

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

_Dear you..._

_It has been a week since Dei told me that he likes me._

_He still doesn't talk to me though. (Maybe I should have talked to him that night…but I just didn't know what to say)_

_He hardly looks at me during art class and it makes me worried._

_If only he would talk to me…then I would be able to tell him that I like him too._

_I suppose I should make the first move…but I must admit that I am unsure…maybe even a little scared._

_He does look like he wants me to talk to him, although he avoids me quite well._

_He's the last one out of art class, and the first out of basic agriculture (I obviously get there to late, I don't know what his other classes are, and our math classes are on different days)_

_He doesn't eat with us by the fountain anymore, and he always comes back to the room really late at night._

_I suppose he thinks that I'm sleeping at those times._

_The truth is, I can't fall asleep unless I know that he is safely in his bed._

_I worry about his well-being, and I hope he's doing well in his classes. I don't want him fretting over this._

_I can hardly concentrate. Nevertheless, I do flood myself with work to get my mind of off him. Is that bad?_

_That cute face, those pink lips, his long blonde hair, the liquid blue that are his eyes, the way he held my hand. I miss talking to him, and watching his face light up when he smiled. The cute way he always blushed. _

_I regret not being able to know him long enough. One day and a half wasn't quite enough to build our relationship on._

_But I really do miss him. I feel really about not talking to him. I can't think of any ways to win him over. This really isn't like me._

_I would ask Kakashi-sensei for help…but I'm a bit embarrassed._

_He and Iruka-sensei are so happy together._

_I wish that me and dei could be like them. But how could I? Its only been a week and two days since we've known each other. And that doesn't stop me from having deep feelings for the boy. Why is everything so weird? Nothing makes sense._

_Nobody knows these inner thoughts,_

_Not even my best friends._

_However, I tell you because I know that you can't tell._

Sasori closed his laptop and slipped it under his pillow. He had been writing (typing) in his computer journal. He religiously did that at the end of every week. They were memories he could always come back to. This way one day when he couldn't type in it anymore, he could read it….and see how his life and maturity progressed, This was one of the few times that he had ever been emotional while writing in his journal. The only other times were when he wrote about his parents. Sasori shifted into a comfortable position on the bed and stared at his room door. It was 8:00 Pm; Deidara **should **be back in three hours. He always was.

He tilted his head, and then turned his body to find a comfortable position for his neck as he remembered the day that Deidara had confessed to him. The memory was still as clear as the blue in Deidara's eyes.

He chastised himself for being too surprised to answer his roommate, or even stop him when he ran away. He was always told that he was a very fearless person; but after that episode by the fountain, he severely doubted that. He was weak. He hated himself for his weakness. Because of it, he could loose someone he really cared about. He knew it wasn't fair for him to know Deidara's feelings for him, and for the boy not to know his……but every time he wanted to ell Deidara something, not one part of his body moved.

Deidara was too sweet and innocent to be hurt by him. He could just kick himself in the face now. This was what was killing him inside, slowly and painfully. Grief was overpowering him. It made his heart ache to think of the confusion that must be in the boy's mind.

It made it hurt to think that maybe he was just underestimating the boy, and that he was doing fine without him. Maybe he had found someone else. Sasori's chest pained him, his head felt funny, and he was taking in rapid breaths. 'Why do I always have a panic attack when I think of Dei being with someone else? THIS ISN"T LIKE ME! I normally have a clear head.' Sasori stared up at the roof, brooding over his thoughts. 'I should be happy if he found someone else. If I'm not strong enough to tell him how I feel….then I do not deserve him.' It was almost as if he was punishing himself for causing Deidara pain.

Every night Sasori stared at the boy while he slept. His face was worried when he fell asleep. All Deidara's troubled expressions in his bed were he- Sasori's- fault. Sasori would smooth out the frown lines on his forehead and gently feel the boy's cheek with his thumb. Deidara's face was always so, warm, angelic, and inviting. Secretly daring him to do something. He would give the boy a soft kiss on the sugar petals of his face, his lips. He also whispered words of deep caring into the boy's ears. He needed to feel close to the boy. To feel the warmth radiating from his crush's body. Last night he had found himself talking to the boy while he slept. Maybe somewhere in his dream haven Deidara would hear him, and know that he- Sasori- truly cared for him.

**11:00Pm**

11:00pm shone on the screen of Sasori's new digital watch that Kakuzu had bought for him. He always seemed to have money. No one however had the 'guts' or 'balls' to ask the boy how he came across it though.

Sasori stared at the room door, expecting Deidara to walk in at any minute. He was always on time…even if he was coming in late.

Five minutes passed by, and they felt like days. 'Where is he?' thought Sasori. Deidara **always **came at **exactly **eleven o'clock. 'Maybe I'm just over reacting….he'll be here any minute' Sasori reassured himself...Or at least tried to.

**12:00Pm**

'What the hell….where is he...is he hurt?' Sasori's mind was racing. What could possibly be holding his Dei back? He should have been in the room by now. For the past week Deidara had never come in this late…So what was going on now? He should give his roommate the benefit of the doubt, therefore would wait another half hour before he officially, and unapologetically flew into a blind panic. He knew that if Deidara did not come soon he would tear himself apart. It was of course his fault that the boy resorted to coming in this late. What if someone had kidnapped him? Done things to him? Hurt him? Sasori would never be able to forgive himself. But why? How could Deidara control him? And why should he worry so much? Deidara was old enough, he **should **be able to take care of himself.

Aside from the fact that it was against the school rules, Deidara had all the right to go out and stay out when he wanted to. Sasori did not control him….even though he wanted to. He wanted the boy to be like one of his puppets…. and only his.

**12:30Pm**

Through half closed eyes, Sasori saw the door slowly open, and a very familiar silhouette sneak quietly into the room. He knew it was his Dei….he was FINALLY back. Now he could rest easy…or could he?

"Thank you for walking me Sai" he heard Deidara say while facing the hallway. Had someone walked him to their room. Apparently so. Had Deidara really spent such a long time with this mystery person? This was making Sasori's legs itch. Could his presence be replaced so easily? It obviously wasn't a teacher; because Sasori knew all the teachers, and none of them were named Sai.

"No problem clay-boy" said the voice. As Sasori had expected, it was a male voice. Jealousy crept up his spine, and engulfed his whole body. If it were possible, he would have probably shone bright green with envy. How could **HIS **Dei forget him so quickly? And why was this stupid mystery (socially unaccepted word) calling **HIS **future lover 'clay-boy'? Even a better question…why wasn't his hopefully future lover saying anything about it.

Was it some kind of weird kind of pet name he had been given by the boy? Once again, if it were possible, Sasori would have changed colors from green with envy to red with pure rage.

"He he he" he heard Deidara giggle. It seemed so familiar, and he craved to hear it more often. However, he did not want this 'Sai' person, or whatever his name was, to be making HIS Dei giggle.

"Good nigh face-less one" Deidara managed to say through giggles. 'So apparently they both have pet names for each other'. It was taking all that Sasori had in him not to stomp over there and give both of them a piece of his mind, and Sai a piece of his fist for them being so cute with each other. It sickened him. Deidara had never given him a pet name. He felt his heart dropping down to his stomach. Soon the two would be the same and he would be terribly sick. He could not take this. He wished that Sai would just leave. He needed to get himself stronger so that he could tell Deidara how he felt. Hopefully, it wouldn't be to late then.

Deidara finally closed the door (Sasori had missed the last half of Deidara and Sai's conversation.) Sasori did not fail to notice the solemn look that Deidara shot at him before plopping on to his bed. The blonde boy instantly fell asleep. This was the first time that week that Sasori had seen Deidara easily fall asleep. Maybe he was tired. 'He did come back late' though Sasori, inwardly licking himself. He was loosing his chances with Deidara. The window of opportunity was closing quickly.

Sasori cautiously crawled out of his bed, went over to Deidara's bed and lay next to the boy. He did not smell like he normally did. He smelt of expensive cologne- 'probably from Sai'- and grass, 'was he rolling in grass or something?' Deidara had heavy grass stains on the back of his shirt, both sleeves, and the back of his pants. Sasori decided to strip the dirty clothes off Deidara before it stained the boy's clean sheets. He would dress the boy in his normal pajama pants. That couldn't be so hard…could it?

'This has nothing to do with wanting to see Dei naked, this has nothing to do with wanting to see Dei naked, this has nothing to do with wanting to see Dei naked,' kept repeating the phrase in his head while he unbuttoned Deidara's dirty school shirt. The innocence in the boy's face, and the position he was sitting in was not helping his conscience. He was seated on the boy's hips to get a position to remove Deidara's clothing without moving him too much. Or so he tried to tell himself. This was in fact a very comfortable position. He wondered what it would feel like to have his roommate sit on his hips in the same position he was currently in.

Sasori took the shirt off, and threw it into a basket of dirty clothes next to Deidara's bed. Deidara shivered and softly moaned as the cold air from the open window made the small hairs on his body stand up. He shifted his hips a bit, obliviously gyrating them to get a more comfortable place to settle them in. Because he was so deep into the rem state of sleep, he did not even realize that he had just ground himself up between Sasori's legs. 'Do not get a boner, do not get a boner, do not get a boner, do not get a boner, do not get a boner,' Sasori begged his body to keep from getting excited… it acted against him. Oh shit that was bad. He had to finish quickly before Deidara woke up to find a guilty looking Sasori seated on his hips with a hard-on.

Sasori shifted himself down Deidara's body so that his knees were where Deidara's were, and his head was around Deidara's 'lower half'. If anyone had walked in at that time, they would have sworn that sasori was giving Deidara s blowjob.

Sasori pulled off Deidara's pants and threw it into the same basket as the dirty school shirt. Damn! Deidara looked so sexy laying on the bed in only his black boxers. His lean figure sprawled out with his legs wide open, calling for Sasori's touch.

'Touch him'

'No. you shouldn't"

'He wants you too'

'Don't do it'

'He already told you that he likes you. He won't mind'

'So what'

'He looks heavenly. Feel that warm skin'

Sasori lost control of his hands. He reached up and slid his finger down Deidara's tummy. His skin was so smooth and inviting. Sasori traced his finger along Deidara's naval and the line of his abs. Sasori wanted to do so much more to the boy, but he knew that he should not. He wanted Deidara's trust, and molesting the sleeping boy didn't quite qualify as gaining trust.

Sasori sat back on Deidara's hips and leaned forward. He cupped Deidara's face in his hand. He looked so beautiful. The light of the moon trough the window shone on just the right places of the effeminate bone's face. The way the shadows formed made Deidara's face look more like a beautiful painting than ever.

"You're so beautiful Dei" Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear, "I really do care deeply about you." Sasori then kissed Deidara softly on the lips. He found the blonde's pajama pants, and delicately dressed Deidara in them. He kissed Deidara in his forehead then walked over to his own bed. In a matter of seconds he was asleep, dreaming of the one he cared deeply about. HIS Deidara.

**Deidara's POV**

'It's been a week since I've talked to Sasori. I avoid him a lot now…so why do I feel so down? I'm the one who's avoiding him.'

'I mean even if he did want to talk to me, he wouldn't get a chance too.'

'Sometimes I think that he's surveying me during art class. But then again, why would he want to?'

Deidara sat quietly in his usual spot under the Sakura tree. He had started coming there to think since the day that he had confessed to Sasori. He was lost in the thoughts that he had suppressed all week. For some reason he believed that, extra work would ease his pain. It did help him take his mind off Sasori a bit…but it didn't help that much. Everything he was trying to think of something to say to his crush…he was at a loss for words.

'My foster parents refused to transfer me. With good reason I guess…I didn't give them a reason for suddenly wanting the change of school settings.'

'How could I tell them that I wanted a transfer because I accidentally told my roommate that I like him? How could I explain to them how embarrassed I feel?'

"Best to keep my mind off it I guess un" Deidara whispered to himself. His own words breaking his heart.

He slowly got up, stretched his legs and surveyed the trunk of the tree he had been leaning on. A girl from his advanced chemistry class had told him that lovers professed their love in small carvings on the trunk of this tree. She had looked at him with eyes that screamed that she wanted him to carve her name up there next to his one day. Stupid fangirls. He had been caught off guard by her. He admired her perseverance though. She was his lab partner, and when she confessed to him that she liked him, she hadn't ran away like he did with Sasori. He had been too taken aback at the time to answer, but she did not seem to mind.

Deidara scrutinized the trunk, and from the light of the full moon could see the names. Apparently, the person's name, which came first, was the person who had carved the message. All couples names were in hearts, and their quote was carved under it.

Deidara decided to read each of them:

**Shino + Kiba you scratch my itch. **_'What the hell?!'_ Deidara chuckled to himself. He didn't know what that quote had to do with anything. Whatever it was was definitely between Shino and his lover.

'Oh there's Hidan and his girlfriend un.' ** Sakura + Hidan Pain binds our hearts together. **'Pain apparently inflicted by her un' Deidara shook his head in amusement and read on.

**Neji + Ten Ten now everybody knows that destiny pulled us together.** Deidara smiled at this one. He wondered who Ten ten was. He knew Neji from his P.E period.

**Kakashi + Iruka K- you taught me how to love**

**I – you taught me how to be free again**

'awww. They both left a quote.' Deidara thought that I was really cute. The carving seemed old though. Maybe they had left it when they attended school here.

**Garaa + Lee (sigh) your youthfulness (twitch) brightens my darkest hours.**'humph…isn't Lee Gai-sensei's favorite student,' Gai-sensei was the all too energetic P.E teacher, 'I swear they're crazy…always dressing alike and going on about THE POWER OF YOUTH or YOUTHFUL AMBITION.' Lee was also the one who got excited when Gai-sensei gave extra laps. Deidara couldn't help but smirk at this one, ' lee must have gotten Garaa to add that thing about youthfulness…'

**Itachi + Kisame I- you are my eyes**

**K-you complete me**

'aww…how sweet. Itachi and Kisame added one too.' Deidara considered that this must be a popular trend, and that there were many gay couples in the school/ He wished now more than ever that he and Sasori could add their names up there. His quote would be simple, _you understand me; _because that was exactly what Sasori did.

Deidara walked back to his usual position, and lay down on the grass. Thoughts of Sasori crashed into him from all directions.

'I wonder if he thinks of me'

'What does he look like naked?'

'Does he miss me?'

'Does he wanna talk to me?'

'I wonder what it's like to really kiss him'

'Should I stop avoiding him?'

'Should I make the first move?'

'Should I move on?'

A tear rolled down the side of has face as Deidara looked up at the flowers gracefully falling toward him. He did not want to move on.

**XXX**

"Clay-boy! are you ok" a voice called out. It didn't seem particularly frantic, or concerned really. Deidara groggily tried to move his head, but couldn't. HE blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he tried to remember exactly where he was. He felt someone's warm hand resting on his forehead, and immediately shot up from his lying position. He grabbed the hand, removed it from his forehead, and twisted his body to look at the person kneeling next to him. It was a familiar face. Though not extraordinary, he had remembered this particular face from his art class. This boy had to be the most mysterious person that he had ever met. That was what had sparked his interest in the boy in the first place. The brunette was always so quiet, and he never showed an inch of emotion on his face. It awakened curiosity in Deidara. Could the boy smile? Moreover, if he could….what would it look like? There was no doubt about it, the boy had some strange antics.

Speaking of strange antics…..had he just called Deidara clay-boy? WTH?!

"Yeh…I'm fine un. And my name is Deidara"

"I know. I looked at your file in the office"

'How the hell did he get my file in the office' thought Deidara, 'he isn't some kind of stalker is he?'

"So why'd you call me clay-boy un?"

"I read that when you make friends, you're supposed to give them a nickname"

' uh he read…as in read a book'

'some people do that right?'

'this boy can't be normal'

Oh come on…neither are you'

Thankfully these conflicting thoughts remained inside Deidara's head, and didn't dare exit his mouth.

"um…ok" Deidara replied. Obviously puzzled. He hoped for his sake, that this wasn't a prank. The slender boy looked sincere enough. Additionally with that lack of emotion, who could possibly coherce him into doing something so seemingly cruel.

"My name is Sai" the dark haired boy extended his hand to Deidara. 'Rather polite isn't he,' Deidara thought as he took it into his and shook firmly.

"Nice to meet you un" Deidara smiled at the boy, 'so watcha doing here un?"

"I was sketching a picture of a cross-dressing girl under the Sakura tree"

"huh?" Deidara was confused, "Cross-dressing girl?"

"Ya. Then I realized that it was you" Sai answered blntly.

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL" Deidara was a bit pissed now. He hated it when people told him that he looked like a girl.

"Ya a pretty girl" Sai turned his face away from Deidara and stared off into nothing in particular, "then I realized that you were, instead, a very cute boy" he added. How did he do that? How could he be so open?

A slight blush coloured Deidara's face.

"ughm…can I see it?" he asked smiling. Sai handed over his sketchbook that was tucked under his arm to Deidara. The sketch of him sleeping was beautiful. He looked almost angelic. The rest of the sketchbook was filled with more equally beautiful and creatively pictures. He saw sketched of most of the schools couples; but realized that the true star of Sai's pictures was Iruka-sensei's foster son Naruto. Deidara knew the blue crystal like eyes, blonde spiky hair, and whisker like markings on his face very well. He remembered the time the boy had barged into the classroom because Iruka-sensei was eight minutes late for taking him for ramen. He was cute though. Deidara kept on flipping through the pages of the sketchbook when he saw….

HOLD ON A SECOND! WHAT! WAS THAT A SKETCH OF NARUTO NAKED! OMFG!

"ummm…your boyfriend un" spluttered Deidara. He had seen more than he had expected to see. He could only wonder how Sai had gotten to Naruto to pose in such an innocent manner. He almost looked asleep.

"No…but I do harbor some strange feelings toward him" Sai's face was still emotionless. Completely void of any signs of emotion. How did he do that? "he makes my face burn like I have a fever when he is around."

"Maybe you like him un" Deidara laughed inwardly as he said this. The thought of 'the emotionless one' having a crush on his math teacher's son was amusing. Naruto was so lively…and Sai…wasn't. Even more ammusing was the fact that Naruto caused Sai to blush. How did he do that?

"How do you know when you like someone?" asked Sai. He turned to Deidara with a stern look on his face.

"When you heart skips a beat when they say your name. You can't help but blush when they talk to you. You're always thinking of the person, and it hurts when they're not around." Deidara's face looked solemn when he said the last part. It hurt so much when Sasori wasn't around. He missed him, though he always there. He relished the feeling of closeness they used to have. Deidara wanted it back so badly…but what could he do about it.

"Do you like someone clay-boy?" Sai asked. He actually sounded curious.

"Yes…but he doesn't like me" Deidara curled his knees up to his chest and hugged his legs.

"How do you know?"

"I told him that I liked him….and he didn't answer me. And to make it worse…he hasn't talked to me since." A pregnant pause followed. Both boys were silent, neither looking directly at the other. Deidara wondered if Sai even understood his feelings of loneliness. The artist couldn't do much, but he was there to talk to. That was what Deidara needed more than anything.

Deidara leaned on the tree and looked at Sai, who seemed to be lost in a world of his imagination and wonderment.

"Wanna take a walk un?"

"ok"

**XXX**

Deidara held Sai's hand as they walked with no particular direction or destination. Words however, seemed to just spill out of Deidara's mouth, and Sai wasn't being as quiet as everyone thought.

**XXX**

Deidara looked at Sai devilishly, and Sai caught the mischeivous glimmer in the blonde's eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you ticklish?"

"ticklish?...I don't-ha ha ha ha"

TOO LATE! Deidara was tickling Sai, and wasn't expecting to stop soon. He hadn't seen an emotion on Sai's face all night…he was hungry to see one.

Sai's dark eyes lighted up against his will and a huge smile stretched on to his face. It however looked pained, as if Sai didn't use it often. Deidara was going to change that.

Sai began to pull on Deidara's gloves in an effort to impede the assault on his tickle spot. The blonde immediately retracted is hands. He still didn't want people to know about the two extra mouths. He hardly noticed when Sai took this opportunity to return fire. Deidara sent screeches of high-pitched laughter to the heavens as he turned his head up and laughed, almost screaming.

Deidara pushed forward on Sai, and got his leg tangled between Sai's and lost balance. The boys hadn't realized that they were standing at the tip of an incline. Therefore, when Deidara began going down, Sai was pulled with him. Their bodies entwined as they rolled down the area of wet grass, definitely staining their uniforms.

Sai skidded to a halt next to the school pond, and Deidara was laying on him with his head on the brunette's chest.

They watched as fish danced around each other, and played together. Even the ducks in the pond nuzzled each other. Deidara felt his lonely heart call out for someone. The closest person he had right now was Sai.

'His not that weird after all un' Deidara thought to himself as he closed his eyes and clung to the sides of Sai's shirt. His head slowly lifted with the rising and falling of Sai's chest. They breathed together, until they breathed as one. Sai rested his hand on Deidara's back, making small circles with his index finger as they talked about any and everything. Deidara learnt about Sai's brother and parents, and that the principal had adopted him. That was the reason why he had been allowed to see Deidara's file.

Deidara liked talking to Sai. He leaned up and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Walk me back un"

"sure"

**XXX**

The walk back to Deidara's room had been slow. Neither of them wanted to leave the other's company. Somewhere along the way, Deidara had adopted the name of 'faceless one' for Sai because of his lack of emotion. Sai didn't seem to mind. Maybe he liked it.

**X AT THE DOOR X**

"Thanks for walking me Sai" Deidara smiled at Sai, still not wanting the boy to leave.

"no problem clay-boy" Sai's face was now void of emotion.

"Good night faceless one" Deidara giggled. 'I'll probably have to make a plan of action for my next tickle attack.

"ummm…can I see you tomorrow" Sai stared at Deidara's shoes as if they were something quite fascinating.

"Many people **can **see me tomorrow un" Deidara teased.

"can we meet again by the tree?" Sai raised his eyes to Deidara's level.

"Sure un" Deidara smiled and gave Sai's hand a squeeze.

After closing the door, Deidara turned to Sasori laying in his bed and shot him a solemn almost heartbroken look. 'I wish it was you I had spent the night with' then Deidara plopped on his bed, a tired mass.

* * *

**OOOOHHH Dei stayed out late with Sai. tsk tsk tsk...shame on you.**

**Deidara: but...**

**me: shame**

**Deidara but..**

**me: SHAME! **

**----**

**NOTICE**

**Hidan is in desperate need of a new girlfriend. SO i would like some suggestions for potential girls for him 2 date. OCs are ok.**

**PLZ leave your suggestions in you reviews...so go ahead REVIEW! ****  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Finally!

**Omg! I am a horrible person..i haven't updated in soooo long! I was busy doing exams..i had nooo time.  
**

**Deidara: BoB i missed you!**

**me: You lie! you just wanna see what happens between you and Sasori**

**Deidara: ... **

**me: Kakashi!**

**Kakashi:yes**

**me: you missed me right?**

**Kakashi: yup!**

**Well MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! (hands out cookies me and my sister made)...I hope it doesn't suck to bad (the story..not the cookies)**

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

A week went by with hardly a single word from Sasori. The most his friends could get from him were angry grunts and low growls. His teachers were lucky if he attempted to answer any of the questions that they asked him. His anger/depression was being passed out on everyone except for the ones who caused it. Sasori could never be so mean to Deidara, even if it meant not beating Sai into a bloody pulp. He hated that bastard so much. It was not as if he knew the boy, because he didn't; but the fact that he had Deidara's attention, and spent so much time with the blonde angered Sasori. He couldn't stand the sight of them…either of them. It wasn't as if you could catch them alone or anything….they were always together. Deidara was coming back to the room later, and waking up earlier now. It was as if his secret crush planned his whole day around Sai's schedule. UGH! It was so aggravating. Sasori didn't even sleep in his dorm room anymore. He slept with Itachi on a blow-up mattress. However, how could he explain what was going on with him.

'ooof!' Sasori bumped into someone's seemingly flat chest. 'Just my luck for not minding my business,' Sasori inwardly cursed at himself. The redhead began to look up to the face of the boy he would have to apologize to…unless of course said person wanted a fight.

"Watch it you stupid faggit," rang out an all too annoying, familiar and**feminine** voice.

'Sakura,' Sasori sent an icy cold glare into the depths of her eyes. If a glare could rip out your soul, her soul wouldn't only have been ripped out, but it would be torn to pieces, "Shut the fuck up you ugly hag!"

"What did you call me!" the pink-haired girl growled, balling her fists while doing so. "I'll just have to ell Dan-Dan about his friend trying to feel up my boobs," she said smugly.

"Oh so that's what I bumped into. They're so small that I didn't notice," Sasori projected a bored look onto his face, although he was anything but.

"Fuck you homo!" Sakura spat out at him. She obviously had nothing else to say. Sasori felt the urge to grab on to the hair she had left on his head, ripping it out, and shoving it into her mouth to eat.

"Suck my dick you stupid hoe!"

"Wouldn't you rather a boy do that?!"

"Maybe if you had the body of a girl, I could differentiate."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at Sasori as she balled her fists tightly.

"Kura!" a low voice called from the hall at the left of the locker. The shadow of a familiar silhouette neared the corner to the end of the hallway that Sakura and Sasori were standing in.

"Looks like your 'dan-dan' is coming," Sasori looked at her with warning signals flashing in his eyes. He had told Sakura earlier that week, that if she hurt Hidan anymore, he would damage her.

"Bye fruity," the words absentmindedly slid out of Sakura's lips. Sasori could swear for some short second that he had seen a hint of fear in her eyes. What had she done to Hidan? The strawberry-haired girl gingerly looked over her shoulder and quickly made her way out of the door an on to the school compound.

**XXX**

Sasori's eyes looked fierce as anger burned through his whole body. A guilty looking Hidan stood in front of Sasori with a bloody lip and a black eye.

"Who did this to you,' growled Sasori…his voice as low as the dull roar of the ocean. His face looked almost demonic, "Was it Sakura?!"

There came no answer. Hidan just stood there looking shamefaced,

"WELL WAS IT!" screamed Sasori. He grabbed on to the collar of hidan's turtleneck. "LOOK AT ME! WAS IT THAT SHE DEVIL!"

Hidan was now face-to-face with Sasori. He couldn't even look into the redhead's boiling brown eyes.

"Yes," he managed to choke out.

"How can you let her do this to you?" Sasori let his concern for his friend break through the resilience of hate that he harbored toward Sakura, "you can't possibly like it."

"Why the fuck do you not take out you're anger on Deidara? I know what's fucking going on. I know you hurt," Hidan's look was one of sympathy **and**understanding. "It's because you give a shit, isn't it? And you know no other mother fucker can understand you quite like he can."

"But what does that have to do with Sakura causing you pain?"

"She's the only girl who has ever fucking understood me, or approved of my goddamn religion."

"That's what she lets you think. She won't allow you to get close to any other girl for you to find out. She's possessive and crazy."

"And I love her. I can't prove my heart any different."

The semi-muscular red-head sighed and leaned on one of the lockers. Love was a bitch. In some ways, he knew that his light-haired comrade was right, but dating Sakura was somewhat suicide. He couldn't possibly change his mind though, neither could anyone stop him-Sasori from caring for his Dei. Nothing to do but let love do what it does…Cause your heart to ache and yearn for another's.

"Why did she hit you this time?" asked Sasori. He was currently staring into the curve of his friend's back.

"She…saw me talking to Izume"

"What's wrong with that?" he asked in his signature low and bored voice. It was best to put up a strong front for the sake of his friend. "By the way…who is Izume?" Sasori had never heard of that girl in the school.

"She's new. She's in the student council…and my partner on the fundraising community," the Jashin turned to Sasori, trying to regain his normal composure.

"So why the hell was she so threatened?"

"Hell if I fucking know"

"Have you been talking to any other girls lately"

"Only Tayuya…but you know," Hidan turned his face away from Sasori, and stared down the vacant hall.

"Know what?" Sasori leaned forward with a quizzing look plastered on his face. Hidan offered no answer as he drifted down the hall, Sasori's voice becoming an echo in his head. 'What the hell is wrong with him?' thought Sasori to himself. What was wrong with the world? He had not understood shit since Deidara entered his life. The boy was affecting him in so many ways, that he could not differentiate if it was good or bad. The only thing he knew for sure now was that he **NEEDED**Deidara. It was a craving that would not subside…it could not.

"Guess I'm alone to my thought once again," Sasori said to himself as he pushed off the locker, and walked out of the school building. He could not remember why he had entered it in the first place.

**XXX**

Sasori sat behind the science lab carving a piece of wood into something undefined now. His pocketknife shone in the light of the VERY hot sun. Any normal human being would not have sat outside, exposed to that kind of heat, but the redhead was not that normal. For some reason, feeling strong heat was not really a problem for the boy. What others thought was really hot, he felt as warm.

'Hehehehe,' Sasori heard the giggling of girls inside the science lab. Considering he was sitting under an open window, he could hear their voices clearly. Now wasn't the moment to hear stupid squealing girls getting on about some boy…or girl…considering their preferences. Sasori shuddered to himself, the thoughts were disturbing.

"Oh-My-GOD!...isn't Deidara just so cute!" squealed a voice the boy could vaguely identify. 'Is that Ino?'

"Yeh..b-b-but..he..he's….g-g-g-gay," stuttered a girl, Sasori immediately recognized as Hinata.

"Is that true Temari?" asked Ino. 'Temari is with them too?'

"Uh yeh. I think he's dating Sai…but no one knows for sure," she answered, decisively picking her words.

Sasori's face immediately turned dark. 'He's doing WHAT!' He absentmindedly squeezed at the piece of wood that he was carving just a few moments ago. Splinters dug into the palm of his hand, but he didn't care.

"H-h-h-h-h-he's….s-still….um..s-s-single," Hinata said, her voice almost a whisper.

"How do you know?" asked Temari.

"H-h-h-haku..told..m-me. He-he knows everything tha-that h-happens in the school," The hyuuga managed to whisper out.

"Well whatever!" said Ino, a little higher than she probably should have.

"It doesn't matter what Haku said…there's definitely something going on between them," Temari said knowingly, as if she had a hidden secret, then she stood with a resultant 'humph'. "come on!" she barked, obviously grabbing someone, because there was a soft yelp, then the shuffling of feet.

Sasori sat in his place, feeling uncharacteristically hot, and confused…a very uncommon pair indeed. Was Hinata right? On the other hand, was Temari right? In addition, what about Haku?...he obviously knew something. 'I guess it's off to Haku now,' he thought to himself while slowly getting up, the palm of his hand stinging.

"I guess I've got to get rid of this first," he whispered to himself as he looked at the small shards of wood, embedded in his palm, with small pink discolorations, around the are impacted. He turned back to the school building and walked to the nurse's office, hoping that he didn't run into anyone who wanted conversation, on the way.

**XXX**

Sasori walked out of the nurse's office, his now splinter free hand shoved deep into his pocket. Now it was time to find Haku. It was obvious where the effeminate brunette would be at 3:30 on a Thursday… the chemistry room. It was an ongoing rumor that Haku had a 'thing' going with the chemistry teacher, Zabuza. He was said to be one of the evilest teachers in the school, but Sasori disagreed. The redhead was sure that Orochimaru was. Nevertheless,…who was really checking.

**XXX**

Like always, the hall to the chemistry observation room was quiet and deserted. As soon as the two O'clock session ended at three, no one could be found near the observation room. Sasori quietly walked to the slightly ajar door, knowing that Zabuza didn't expect anyone to be near there at this hour, though considerably early. Soft grunts and whimpers crawled out of the door, and bounced along the walls of the hall, echoing in Sasori's ears. Should he look? Should he knock? Or should he just walk away? Sasori was unsure once again. This happened so often lately. Deidara's presence in his life, changed the way that he thought…the way that he felt. The blonde couldn't leave his life now. He would not allow it.

Sasori turned to look through the door, and his jaw dropped. He was never one to listen to rumors…but there was his proof, right before his widely opened eyes.

He wasn't disgusted or anything. In fact, he wanted to do the same thing to his Dei….It was just that he was shocked. Zabuza sat leaning back on the chair behind his desk, with a scantly dressed Haku straddling his lap. They continued a heated makeout session, oblivious to the watching eyes of Sasori. Zabuza reached his hands up from dangling at his sides, to caressing Haku's bare, pale legs.

"Zabuza-sensei, I love you…but we have an audience," Haku breathed out, slowly dismounting his heavily breathing sensei. He stood up, not bothering to fix his clothes, and walked over to Sasori, grabbing his hand, and pulling him to the stairwell to the left of the empty hallway.

"I'm guessing that you want some kind of information on someone," Haku asked in his slightly feminine voice. Sasori took the opportunity to take a proper look at the slender boy. He was wearing low waist faded jeans. It was torn at the thigh, making it more a pair of shorts. The brunette's school shirt was torn open, and falling off of his small figure, one of the shoulders of the shirt dangling at the boys wrists. His long hair was in a mess, some sticking to his face, using his sweat as an adhesive.

"Um…Deidara…" Sasori managed to say. He felt uncharacteristically embarrassed about ruining Haku's 'moment', just because he wanted information on a crush. Why was he being so stupid? This wasn't ANYTHING like him! How many times was he going to say this to himself? He needed to get over this 'love sickness' he had, and forget about Deidara. What was so special about the boy anyway?

'how can you think something like that?'

'this is taking too much out of me'

'who cares….'

'I do'

'yes you do! And I'm going to eat at you until you make things right.'

Why did his conscience have to be such a pain? And why did it decide that it wanted to affect him now?

Sasori was so deep into his won conflicting thoughts of his blonde ex-roommate that he did not notice Haku sending him a quick and devious grin, hinting to a playfully naughty undertone in his next statement. The acupuncture fanatic cleared his throat, signaling Sasori from his internal battle.

"He spends every night with Sai…and they walk each other to every class."

"Where do they stay every night?"

"Under the big Sakura tree."

"Which Sakura tree?"

"You know which one I mean," Haku replied. He flashed Sasori a slightly amused look, then turned back to the chemistry observation room, obviously returning to his previous activities. 'I wonder what that look was about,' Sasori thought as he watched the thin silhouette of the brunette enter the dimly lit room.

**Deidara's POV**

The soft crickling of dry leaves off from the Sakura trees lining the area, sounded heavenly as Deidara lay next to Sai. Their breathing stepped in time with each other's as they breathed in the scent of drying Sakura blossoms. The wind blew the beautifully dark colored leaves, around the two slender bodies laying side by side. It swirled, and ducked, in and out of the breeze until it stood balanced on Deidara's nose. A small smile spread across his face, letting his soul drift along the wind, just as the leaves did, until he would, just like that special leaf, return to his body.

"Clay-boy," called Deidara out of his mindless wonderings.

"Yes face-less one," he turned, instantly getting chipper.

"Is it bad to constantly think about someone, when you're supposed to like someone else?" asked Sai in his signature frank voice.

"No. maybe you just like the other person now un," 'It would be complicated if that person is me. I am still not over Sasori,' thought Deidara, while encouraging Sai with his answer, "who is it?" The blonde asked, secretly hoping that it was not him. Not that he did not like Sai or whatever, but it would mess with their close friendship if they were in some weird love shape. It couldn't be a love triangle, because from what he had seen, Sasori didn't really like Sai.

"Yamato"

'Thank god!' thought the blonde, "who is Yamato un," he asked.

"The boy who sits next to Kiba during art club sessions"

"Oh...the guy who wears that weird hat un…he reminds me of the first principal of the school un."

"Yeh. I think that they are related."

"Cool, so you over Naruto un?"

Sai looked away, a confused look flashing across his face momentarily, then disappearing completely.

"Is that bad?"

'Oh god, Now I've confused him,' "No no no un. It's okay, you weren't dating Naruto un…and he never knew that you liked him."

"Yamato knows that I like him."

A huge grin found itself unto Deidara's face. The effeminate boy let out a happy scream, jumping unto Sai, and straddling his hips.

"Oh my goodness! Really?" he practically screamed like a school girl.

"uh yeh," a slight pink colour appeared on Sai's cheeks, "he wants to kiss me…and I think that I want to kiss him aswell."

"So uh, are you going too?" Deidara asked excitedly, hopping on Sai's hips.

"Umm…" Sai looked away. He had gotten a little more in touch with bodily reactions since he started spending time with deidara, "I don't know."

"Oh," Deidara's spreading grin closed into a thinking pout, "do you want me to teach you un?"

"I thought that you've never kissed anyone…did you lie to me?"

"No I didn't," Deidara blushed. He had not lied at all. Like many normal people, he had practiced on his hands. (**I don't know if people actually do that, because I never did. Lol**) The only difference was the fact that his hands could kiss back. It had not freaked him out much. It was kind of like kissing himself. He could tell Sai that he had kissed his hands right? He didn't want to lie to the boy.

"Um…I used to practice on my hands un…" The slender blonde seated on Sai's hips looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"People do that?" Sai's face was blank once more. Unreadable, like most of the time.

"Yes!" Deidara pouted, bringing out his girlish features even more, "some people do do that." He felt the urge to defend himself. What did Sai know? It was a wonder the boy even knew what kissing was. As a matter of fact, how did he share his feeling with Yamato? The brunette was frank, but…

Deidara did not know what to think. He didn't think that he could ever be that open with Sasori, but then he remembered it.

"_So…uh…how was your class?"_

"_I don't know. I couldn't concentrate un"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I kept thinking of how cute you are, and how much I like you un"_

Those words kept playing in De a while. He had not thought about that day in a while. It was hard to do such a thing, considering that he didn't see much of Sasori anymore.

"So, how did you tell him un?" asked the blue-eyed blonde, trying to regain his happy disposition. He was not going to allow thoughts of Sasori to reduce to rubble his moment of happiness with his best friend.

"Well, after gym, Gai-sensei had me and him stay back to round up all the gym equipment," he paused, his face still void of emotion, and took a deep breath. Deidara didn't see the point in that, but maybe that was just an odd quirk.

"So we were obviously the last two in the locker room," he stopped again, this time closing his eyes as if trying to formulate the right phrase for his next statement. Deidara however, still sitting on Sai's hip was starting to think up tainted things.

"Well…what happened un?" all eagerness fully apparent in his voice. He needed to know just how far Sai's frankness went, and just how brave he was.

"So," the slender brunette took a deep breath in," when we went into the locker room no one was there."

**XX Flashback XX**

Sai sat on the bench between the rows of lockers, only wrapped in his towel. He was waiting for Yamato to undress. In his school, when one shower in the locker room was turned on, the others automatically turned on as well. It was also the same if one was put off. The students had always been warned not to waste water, so the habit, or custom was to wait for the other.

"Are you ready?" asked Yamato, who did not seem to want to look Sai straight in the eye. He instead stared at his oddly wriggling toes.

"Yeh," Sai did not see much of a big deal with him and Yamato showering together. The most he knew for sure was that, the boy standing half-naked in front of him, had been haunting his dreams for some time.

"Oh," Yamato blushed, and started fiddling with his towel. It was not actually that hard to untie but…..

'He is rather cute. The perfect model for my nest sketch (other than Deidara of course)' thought Sai as he looked on, slightly amused. Yamato by now was feeling very discomfited.

"Ummmm..aren't you going to strip too……I mean remove your towel as well. I feel kind of weird." Yamato's voice sent chills up Sai's legs.It was not that he realized what Deidara meant when he talked about really liking someone.

Refusing to break his calm posture, the brunette stood abruptly and dropped his towel, exposing his slightly erect penis. He didn't seem to mind though. However, if Yamato began to look even more hot and flustered than he looked at the present…then it would be a problem.

With some unknown courage, the other boy, also a brunette dropped his towel as well. It was astounding how big his length was, especially with the fact that it was semi-erect at this point also. He closed in on Sai, who refused to show shock or upset of any kind.

"I like you Sai," Yamato whispered into the boy's ear as he lay his head on Sai's shoulder.

"I like you too Yamato," Sai breathed in his sent. He didn't smell bad for someone who had just engaged in strenuous physical activity. But then again, Sai did not smell bad either.

**XX End of Flashback XX**

Deidara sat slightly blushing, he still had not moved from his position on Sai's hip. ( No wonder everyone thought that they were a couple) they were so completely comfortable with each other's body. An inseparable week together can do that to a person. It was no doubt that they were best friends, and they liked it that way. But the million dollar question was….

"How do you know he wants to kiss you?" had Sai finally learnt to utilize his powerful intuition for this sort of thing?

"I called his room later"….I guess not.

"What did he say?" The effeminate blonde was now over excited.

"well…..

**XX Flashback XX**

Sai sat on his side of his dorm room feeling a little weird. He had told Yamato that he liked him three hours, fifteen minutes, and twenty-eight seconds ago. It was funny how he kept track of that. Maybe he should stop stop counting the seconds, because they changed too quickly. His stomach felt jumbly and bubbly. Coincidentally 'Bubbly' by Colby Caillat was the song playing on the radio. Sai jumped off his bed and started pacing…what would be his next plan of action?

'_It starts in my toes,_

_And I crinkle my nose,_

_Where ever it goes,_

_I always know,_

_That you make me smile,_

_Please stay for a while now,_

_Just take your time,_

_Where ever you go'_

'Click' Sai shut off the radio. Damn! He could not take hearing that song anymore. It reminded him so much of Yamato. Was he missing the boy? What the hell!? That didn't make much sense.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore, he ran to the chair across the room and grabbed the receiver, unsure of what he would say to the boy.

"Hello," answered a voice that definitely wasn't Yamato's.

"Hi. Do I have the wrong room? I'm looking for Yamato."

"No, you have the right room. I'm his roommate Kisame."

"OH, this is Sai."

"So you're the guy who has him singing like a girl." Kisame said the last part rather loudly, obviously sending the comment at Yamato. There was a soft thud, a low 'oof', then Kisame growling.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeh…Your boyfriend ("He is not my boyfriend!" screamed Yamato in the background) just threw his shoe at me."

The slender brunette leaned back on his chair. For some reason, Kisame teasing Yamato was quite amusing.

The sound of strangled struggling snapped Sai out of his thinking.

"Hi Sai," The familiar voice of Yamato called to the relaxed boy.

"Hey Yamato"

There was silence for a few minutes. Neither said a word, they hardly dared to breathe in fear that they would miss something that the other might say because of a semi-loud intake of breath. That was quite silly, and very much unlike Sai.

"So..umm..it there a reason (cough) you called? Did you want something?" Sai could unmistakably hear sniggering in the background, then another thud, 'oof', and growl.

"Soon you'll run out of shoes," Sai joked.

"It was a book this time" Yamato managed to say between to say between soft almost gigglish laughts," So what is it that you wanted?"

" A kiss," there is was, Sai being his old reliable self…frank. It obviously took Yamato by surprise, because eSai heard an audible gulp. Was the thought of kissing him so scary, or repulsive. He was about to take back his words, and say that it was all a joke when….

"I want to kiss you too," Yamato whispered into the phone, obviously trying hard not to allow Kisame to hear. No such luck. Kisame's hearing was much too good.

"awww" he said in the background, "Sai and Yami sitting in a tree k-i-ss-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes spooning, then the whole school's gonna know what you're doing." He laughed loud and hard at the crap that he had allowed to escape the confines of his mouth, then left the room.

"Finally he's gone" said Yamato, sounding relieved.

"Yeh…so I'll see you next week after gym"

"We'll stay late again?"

"Sure"

"Bye" They said in unition, ad hung up.

**XX End of Flashback XX**

Deidara sat wide-eyed and open mouthed, rolled of off Sai, and stared up into the orange sky. Kisame was Yamato's roommate? Waw!

"So are you going to teach me clay-boy?"

"Sure thing face-less one un," the blonde smiled hard and happily, his eyes forming into slits as he did so. Sai was going to have a boyfriend! Part of him wanted to do a happy dance with Sai (who would never allow him too) but the other part was steaming with jealousy.

"meet me under the Sakura tree in about an hour un….I'm hungry"

"as expected. Your stomach is a black hole"

"heeeey!" Deidara did his signature pout.

**XXX**

An hour later, Sai was leaning on their usual tree with his legs straight in front of him. Deidara was seated gracefully on his thighs.

"Are you ready face-less one?" asked Deidara, smiling as he did so.

"Yeh," there Sai went again, refusing to show any emotion. But Deidara knew better, Sai was definitely psyched.

"Deidara leaned in close to Sai, their faces closing in slowly. The breeze blew their hair away from their faces, and the stars in the sky looked on in anticipation.

"OWW!" Sai shouted in pain, throwing Deidara off of him as he fell to the side, clutching his cheek. Deidara frantically looked around to find Sai's assailant.

His jaw dropped, and he remained motionless and bent on a side. Could it really be him? But why would he do such a thing? This was so confusing.

**Third person POV (normal POV)**

Sasori stood on the side of Sai, his fist balled, and his face red with anger. What the hell had that freak been trying to do with **HIS**Dei? And why in the name of the greatest being that ever lived, was his Dei allowing such unacceptable behavior? Didn't he know that he was Sasori's and no one else's?

Deidara was too shocked to do anything. What exactly was Sasori upset about? Was it the fact that he was going to kiss Sai? Or was it the fact that Sai was going to kiss him? It was all too confusing.

Sai slowly crawled out of the way of the incoming onslaught of harsh words. He knew the look that was on Sasori's face. And for someone normally quiet and composed to step up and punch him, then there was going to be some harsh consequences. Sai knew exactly when he shouldn't be in a situation. This was one of those situations.

Neither the blonde nor the red-head said anything for a while. Sasori glared at Deidara, as the sitting boy looked back at Sasori with confused eyes.

"Why the hell were you going to let him kiss you!" Sasori was practically screaming at Deidara. Not many people had ever seen him this angry.

"It's not what it looked like," whimpered Deidara. How was he going to explain this to Sasori? This was going to be very difficult.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Sasori's face was so red, that it looked almost purple, "First you tell me you like me, then you avoide me, then you go kissing someone else!"

"YOU DIDN'T CARE!" Deidara screamed back at Sasori, tears streaming down his face, "you didn't even look at me that night. You don't even sleep in our room anymore! I'M LONELY!"

"What the hell! I…." Sasori looked into Deidara's eyes ans saw all the hurt in them. " I didn't know how to tell you."

"TELL ME WHAT!" Sasori wasn't getting off that easy. Deidara was still in pain, and continued to shout at the boy. The blonde was so upset, that he didn't bother to say his casual 'un'.

"Tell you this…." Sasori fell to his knees, and pushed Deidara to the groud, quickly lying on top of the boy. "I like you Dei," he whispered as he nuzzled the cheek of the squirming boy under him.

"what…you think that's going to change anything un?"

Bingo! Deidara wasn't as upset as before, but he wasn't about to allow Sasori the satisfaction of thinking that he had won.

"will this help?" Sasori lay a trace of butterfly kisses on Deidara's neck, causing the slender boy to shiver.

"umm…no un" Deidara managed to say, as he noticed a strange feeling in his 'lower region.'

"Forgive me Dei" the semi-muscular red-head whispered as he lovingly bit at Deidara's right earlobe.

"……fine un" Deidara could not hold out anymore, "Do you…mm….really like me?"

Sasori stopped his assault on Deidara's reddening ear and smirked down at the boy, "of course I do.I want you to be MY Dei…and nobody else's."

"I'm yours un, Sori" Deidara smiled. It sounded good to hear sasori say those words to him.

"kiss me un"

"I'de love to"

Sasori quickly lowered his lips to Deidara's , knocking the wind out of the boy. Their lips moved together, massaging each other's. They fit perfectly together, and it felt so right when they kissed. Sasori dipped his tongue into Deidara's mouth, and allowed it to explore the deep caverns of it. It was only the two of them in their own little world. Deidara moaned softly into the kiss, and pulled the red-head closer to him, needing even more of the boy.

Sasori let his hands slide along Deidara's now arching back, and pulled him forward, causing the blonde to gasp. The slender boy smiled up at Sasori, he felt so right in his arms.

"Say it again Sori"

"I want you Dei"

Deidara pulled Sasori's head back down to him, crashing their lips together. They breathed slowly through their noses as they softly kissed one another, not needing the kiss to be anything but soft.

**XXX**

They lay there in each other's arms until it started to rain. Even as it rained, they held each other close.

"I don't want to lose you again Dei," whispered Sasori as he buried his face into the nape of Deidara's neck.

"You won't Sori" the blonde whispered back, breathing in the scent of Sasori's hair.

Over on the side, Sai silently sketched the happy couple cuddling under the Sakura tree. They were so happy, it was insane. A small smile slid across his face, unnoticed by anyone but the stars who gazed lovingly at the scene below them. This was the start of something new. (**How highschool musical is that? Lol)**

* * *

** Well there it was...the next chapter wil have more action.**

**I hope i will update sooner but im not sure.**

**Deidara: I'm sooo happy!**

**me: I'm sure you would be**

**Review please!...It actually motivates me to update sooner! **


	6. Secrets

**-sneaks in, drops update and turns for door-**

**Deidara: where do you think you're going young lady! its been months! months! all ive had for company has been kakashi and the knowledge of a budding relationship with Sasori. Teh novelty of that wore of after like 3 weeks...why did you take so long!**

**me: umm...school?**

**Kakashi: and why didn't you invite me to your highschool graduation**

**me: umm...well...im sorry!! i didn't mean to take this long! i apologize!**

**kakashi: you're forgiven. just hope for your readers mercy...and dont you ever leave me alone with that nutcase -points at deidara- for long again**

**Deidara: hello im right here...this chapter better be goood!**

**me: it will be ...i promise**

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara sat fiddling his pen absentmindedly in his art class room. As usual, Kakashi-sensei was late. At first, Deidara had thought that Kakashi-sensei went out sometimes with his boyfriend Iruka-sensei. Now, he knew different. He was a serial latecomer, and he NEVER had a good enough excuse. He said weird things like, he had to take his 'dog' out for a run, he was playing with his pet dolphin, and some other crap about him getting lost on the road of life.

"What's on your mind Dei?" Deidara immediately snapped out of his thinking, and turned to face his boyfriend.

"Kakashi-sensei," he answered dryly, "why is he always so damn late un?"

"Dei," Sasori let out a fake gasp, "your language...Hidan is a bad influence on you."

'I am definitely rubbing off on him. He smiles so much now,' thought Deidara as he smiled at Sasori's comment. They had been dating for two weeks now, and he still had not told him about the mouths on his hands. He felt like he was being unfair to his boyfriend, but that did not stop the fear that was welled up inside of him, chaining down his tongue. He was still very much afraid of rejection, from anyone, especially his boyfriend.

"He's with Iruka," called a low voice to the side of the blonde slightly upset youth,

"Thank you captain obvious. I applaud your brilliance. He's always with Iruka un," Deidara was getting testy. Kakashi's escapades were wearing thin on him.

"He went to pick up my brother," said Itachi, unphased. It didn't bother him that Deidara was feeling a little pissy today.

"You have a brother Itachi? You've never mentioned him before un"

"Well he lived with my parents in, 'wherever they live'...I haven't talked to him in a long time."

"You must be so psyched un!" Deidara's anger was wearing off. This was so exciting...it was like meeting someone's best kept secret, "how old is he un?"

"Just a few years younger than me."

"What's his name un?" asked the effeminate blonde excitedly. His red-headed boyfriend eyed him playfully.

"whoa there Dei...you trying to replace me?" Sasori sent Deidara a dangerous look, "'cause I'm not letting you go to anyone," he said darkly.

Deidara turned to Sasori and stared innocently into his boyfriends face for a few seconds, and then they both started to laugh softly. A slight blush coloured Deidara's face as he laughed. His boyfriend was so cute at times.

"His name is Sasuke," Itachi turned to a now sobering Deidara, and looked at him with eyes the boy couldn't describe, "yes...I'm psyched."

"Oh my..." 'BANG!' the classroom door burst open, hitting the wall with tremendous force.

"Good morning my eternal rival's youthful students!" A man with tan skin, a shiny bowl-cut hairstyle, a huge grin on his face, and a loud green jumpsuit exploded into the classroom. His teeth shone proudly, and more than Deidara thought was humanly possible. It was their gym teacher, the eccentric and 'devilishly handsome' Gai-sensei.

"On this glorious and relaxing day, filled with the power of gifted youth, we shall use our prized youthful energy to fill our vibrant youthful minds with the beautiful colours of nature."

This of course translated into, 'we're going outside to look at trees and stuff.'

"My eternal rival, the cool and youthful Kakashi-sensei, has left you a most interesting work, to express your youthful talent and artistic skill.

Translation, 'you have an art assignment.'

Deidara's mouth dropped open, it always did when Gai-sensei spoke. He couldn't understand how he could speak like that.

Deidara stood up slowly, along with the other art students and slowly packed his art supplies while everyone except for Itachi and Sasori exited the classroom.

"I'll leave you two alone then," Itachi smirked, a very rare thing when not with Kisame, and walked away.

"What's with him un?" asked Deidara turning to his red-headed boyfriend.

"He wanted to give us more privacy"

"For what un? We're going to see him in like two minutes un."

"So I could give this to you," Deidara looked on as Sasori reached into his bag and took out a ring, similar to the ones Sasori and his friends wore.

"You are part of our group now. And you are mine," Sasori whispered as he neared Deidara, slipping the ring into the boy's finger while doing so. Deidara's heart began to race as he felt his lips wanting to kiss Sasori's slowly nearing lips. The two leaned in closer until…

'Bang!' that damn door again.

Deidara froze and obviously so did Sasori because he didn't move forward or backward. Unfortunately for the two semi-embarrassed teenagers, Gai-sensei flew into 'over-over dramatic mode', making the situation even more uncomfortable. Although, 'over-over dramatic mode' would just be a little above normal for the eccentric teacher.

"Oh the gift of youthful love. The beauty and power of that devilishly devious cupid." The tan gym teacher fell to his knees, tears brimming from his eyes. "Oh how I envy the mystic of your glorious and romantic moment."

Deidara's eye twitched as he watched the scene his gym teacher was making. It was freaking him out more than usual, and it was annoying him quite a bit. It was so unfair.

He had just received a gift from Sasori and he wanted to kiss him so badly. Infact he wanted to ravish him right then and there. They hadn't done much more than kiss since they made their relationship official. Deidara was thankful that Sasori doesn't want to rush things….but sometimes he just wanted his boyfriend to touch him more. He knew that Sasori probably suspected that.

Sasori slowly grabbed Deidara's arm, and they inched past a sobbing Gai-sensei.

"He is a weird on un," whispered Deidara as he eyed the kneeling teacher worriedly.

"Nah! You just have to get used to him."

**XXX**

Twenty minutes after Sasori and Deidara went outside to join the others, the lunch bell rang.

The slender blonde grabbed on to his boyfriend's hand and they made their way to their usual eating place.

**XXX**

"Bout time you got here," Kisame smiled broadly, his sharp teeth gleaming, "got a little side-tracked did we?"

Deidara blushed fiercely and turned to sit near Hidan, leaning into his shoulder for silent support.

"Watch out Sasori…your boyfriend might stray to our own personal masochist."

Sasori simply snorted, walked over to Deidara and pulled the boy close to his chest. 'I love that he is so protective with me,' thought the still blushing boy as he wrapped his arms around Sasori's torso. He knew that his boyfriend didn't like showing his feelings, much less his affection for him, but that didn't stop him from being jealous or possessive. Deidara loved it when Sasori acted like that; it made him feel so special.

"Don't fucking tease Sasori you goddamn fish," Hidan said, his mouth contorted slightly into a scowl. He and Kisame glared at each other, neither of them willing to back down.

'This is so stupid,' thought Deidara to himself as the two boys continued their heated battle.

"Hey where's kakuzu, Hidan?"

Hidan turned to Deidara and gave him a half smile. "He's in the cafeteria trying to get his money back on a half eaten sandwich."

"What's wrong with that un?"

"It's not his goddamn sandwich," Hidan chuckled.

Deidara giggled a little. Kakuzu had something like a money fetish. It was safe to say that he was in love with the stuff.

"I should go get him un." the blonde resultantly detached himself from Sasori's hold and left the group of boys.

He proceeded to walk past his agriculture class, all the while fiddling with the ring on his finger. He had finally been accepted into a group of people who finally been accepted into a group of people who truly liked him. HE wished that he wasn't so afraid to reveal the secret about his hand, but past experiences told him not to do so. But until they fully knew him, did they fully accept him?

"Oh Sasuke is so cute," two girls giggled to each other as they walked past Deidara.

'hmmm. Isn't that Itachi's brother?' Deidara thought to himself. His curiosity was growing quickly. He turned into the direction the girls had come from.

**XXX**

"Oh Sasuke you are so cool," chimes a vaguely familiar voice. Deidara turned the corner of the wood shop class and his mouth dropped for the second time that day. Sakura, Hidan's sadistic girlfriend was flirting with a very uninterested Raven-haired boy. He looked somewhat like Itachi, but he was a lot thinner and cockier.

Sasuke didn't bother to look at her, and hardly made a move when Sakura latched herself on to his arm.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Sasuke?" she asked in a very unattractive high voice, a slight blush colouring her face.

"No" was her lone reply.

"Well maybe I could fill the position," she winked in a way that her deluded mind must have thought was quite seductive. Deidara could swear he saw a disgusted look cross sasuke's face. But did he only see it because he wanted the boy to be disgusted? Or because he himself was disgusted? Or had it actually been there? Sasuke's pale face looked repulsed for a moment and then every emotion was gone.

'I can't make them see me,' Deidara thought to himself as he leaned closer to the wall of the classroom. How could Sakura be doing this to Hidan. She gets so upset when she sees the follower of Jashin simply talking to another girl.

Deidara heard the light shuffling of feet and quickly held his breath. Sasuke slowly turned the corner and looked oddly as Deidara.

The blue-eyed blonde stared wide-eyed at the younger boy, his eyes almost looking crystal in the light. The blue of his eyes reflected the sunlight beautifully. Deidara tried to turn away, but Sasuke's eyes had captured him, and was granting him no freedom. Those black specks were hypnotic.

"wh-wh-what un?" Deidara asked a bit unnerved. Never had anyone scrutinized him so seriously before.

"Your eyes," Sasuke answered.

"What about them un?"

"They remind me a lot of someone I care about," Sasuke said this in a way Sai would definitely say it.

"o…..k"

**XXX**

"Sasuke….wait! I- DEIDARA!" Sakura froze," how long have you been here?" she asked, her voice nowhere near as calm as she'd hoped.

"Long enough o see you flirting with Itachi's little brother un," Deidara said, a bit surprised at how angry he sounded.

"Well….whatever," she said, starting to walk away, "you are not telling Hidan," she declared, obviously expecting that Deidara would follow her wishes. But then again….Deidara wouldn't betray his friends.

"Oh yes I am," Deidara answered defiantly."

"No you are not!" she took care to annunciate every word.

"YES…..I….AM"

Sakura grabbed at Deidara's arm and wrenched him toward her, their noses touched and her eyes looked dangerous. They would have sent chills down Deidara's spine if he wasn't so determined to bring Sakura down. Never had Deidara seen the girl look so evil.

"You'll keep your mouth shut" she growled. What was it exactly that she feared. Deidara didn't understand it. She was the one who practically owned Hidan. The way she was flirting with Sasuke, it couldn't be that she was afraid to lose Hidan. She obviously didn't love him.

"you don't scare me!" At those words, Sakura looked as if she was going to explode.

"You are not going to kill the reputation I've tried so hard to build up" her voice was dangerously low as she allowed Deidara to fall to the grass, his back leaning against the wood shop wall.

Deidara was shocked. A reputation? That was all Sakura was interested in? How dare she use Hidan like that!? And to think that the silver-haired boy actually harbored feelings for that witch. No wonder the other boys, especially Kakuzu didn't like her. They saw right through the act.

Deidara could notice from his half-lidded eyes that people were gathering around to watch the fight. This infact was quite a spectacle. Who would want to miss out on one of Hidan's friends fighting with the respective boy's girlfriend. This stuff didn't happen often.

Sakura's face resembled that of a hyena. Viscious and crazy. Deidara knew that he would have to stand up to her.

The strawberry haired girl made a grab for Deidara's hand but caught at his gloves instead, effectively pulling them off. Her eyes darted to the two fully exposed mouth on either of Deidara's hands.

Deidara felt so exposed without his gloves, And indeed he was.

"What a freak," he heard someone yell from the crowd. Deidara look out into the crowd of shocked and disgusted students. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes.

There in the front of all the students stood a certain red-head whose eyes held both sadness and shock in them. At the moment all Deidara could see was the shock, and it hurt like hell.

'I have to run,' he thought, ' I have to get out of here.' HE bolted upright and ran off, not caring where he was going. As he ran he allowed his tears to flow down his face and neck. This was something he had to bare alone. How could he have thought that they could understand him. Maybe Sasori did love him….but did he love the whole him? His hands were a complete turn-off for many people. Could Sasori get over that? Sure Sasori was special, but when it came to his hands, Deidara was unsure.

Deidara sank down onto the grass. He let his hands lay limp at his side. He kneeled with his face facing the grass. Tears still leaked from his eyes. They fell gracefully onto the grass. His sorrow let open the focette behind his eyes. Tears continued to plummet down. Time creeped slowly away, but his sadness remained.

**Sasori's POV**

'Dei……'

Sasori snapped out of his shock. Someone had called his boyfriend a 'freak' and he hadn't done anything to defend him. How could he have been so useless. Never had he felt something for someone, like he felt for Deidara in his life. He loved everything about the boy. It did hurt that his boyfriend hadn't revealed that secret to him. But Sasori supposed that there was a good reason behind it, even if it represented a faltering in trust. He couldn't blame Deidara ecause he-Sasori- hadn't even told the boy about his wooden arm.

**XXX**

Time was ticking by, classes had started and ended, but Sasori had no idea where his boyfriend was. That until he saw him kneeling in a hunched position. He was in the field behind the gymnasium, hardly anyone ever came that way. Sasori held back any urge to run and calmly walked over to the blonde. Deidara's cheeks were flushed and his face was contorted in a way that beckoned long expired tears. his sobs were dry and it almost broke Sasori's famously cold heart. Deidara hiccupped cutely, and a smile threatened to cross Sasori's lips.

"Hi Dei…" Sasori whispered softly as he sat next to the kneeling form. "Are you ok?" he asked tentatively, afraid that the blonde would be angry at him.

Deidara however just shifted his position and sat, back facing Sasori's direction.

"I bet you think I'm a freak like everyone else does don't you," Deidara responded harshly.

"Never" whispered Sasori. Feeling tossed aside.

"Yes you do!" screamed the blonde, turning around, a fresh set of tears sliding down his cheek.

"You're still the same to me," Sasori replied.

"But these," Deidara choked out, " these aren't natural."

Sasori took Deidara's feminine hands into his.

"These are beautiful, because they are part of you," he said as he opened up Deidara's palms and kissed both mouths gentaly.

"What?" Deidara asked surprised.

"I love every part of you Dei. Even these."

The blue-eyes blonde however still pulled his hands away hesitantly.

'He still doesn't believe me?' Sasori dropped his arms and looked away for a while. Maybe it was time to show a little more of himself.

"Dei?" The red-head called out still not turning around. This was going to be very difficult.

"un?"

"I'm not normal either," and with that Sasori closed his eyes and slowly began to peal off his glove on his arm.

There was a sharp intake of breath, and Sasori knew that his boyfriend had seen it. The part of him that he could never be forced to feel. A lifeless appendage. Deidara slowly reached his finger toward it.

"Can you feel that un?"

"No," Sasori replied, not bothering to look back. He knew that Deidara was touching his arm.

"Can you feel this?" Sasori turned to see his kneeling boyfriend's small pink lips touch his arm softly. This only made him more frustrated. This was was his weakest spot. He couldn't feel anything there.

"No"

"I'm sorry!" Deidara cried out, flingin his arms around Sasori's neck.

Their lips quickly met and Sasori instinctively pushed his boyfriend to the grass and topped him. He didn't dare break the kiss until he could feel his lungs' burning need for oxygen.

The brown-eyed boy looked down at Deidara's flushed face and panting frame. His chest was heaving and his lips were still moist from their deep kissing.

Deidara's innocent eyes were swimming with passion. It was almost and invitation to take the boy's innocence then and there.

Sasori positioned himself between the smaller boy's spread legs and bent over again to assault the boy's untouched neck, HE continued to bite and suck at his boyfriend's virgin flesh, and Deidara who had never experienced something like this was starting to lose all power to move under Sasori.

The semi-muscular red-head lick to the collar of Deidara's shirt which he quickly unbuttoned to expose his fair chest. Sasori's skilled fingers hungered to touch every part of Deidara. To claim him as his, as if the deep red spots on the boy's neck wasn't enough.

He pulled on his blonde lover's slender hips and ground them under his own, forcing their clothed erections to touch and rub against each other. A pleasure that seemed to have never taken Deidara before seemed to overcome him, and the boy arched his back in pleasure. A breathy moan escaped this lips as Sasori gyrated his hips against his yet another time.

A pink colour seemed to engulf Deidara's entire body as he waited for Sasori to make another move.

The red-head leaned over again and pressed his lips against Deidara's parted ones, taking the opportunity to let his tongue do a little exploration. He wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and grabbed him close as the kiss deepened. Sasori continued to run one of his hands (the one that could feel Deidara's warm skin) down his waist and to the band of his pants. The smaller boy's hips jumped involuntarily at the presence of Sasori's hand in that area.

Then…..blackness. Sasori felt all consciousness drifting away from him as he felt his body being lifted and carried away.

"Dei.." he whispered as his world sank into nothingness.

**good right...i hope it was.**

**Sasori and Deidara seem to be opening up more to each other...but zomg! what just happened!**

**Deidara: -sniffles- what happened to my Sasori!1!! waaa!**

**Kakashi: get a hold of yourself**

**me: teehee ...i guess you'll just have to wait till the next chapter! PLEAS EREVIEW! and check out the poll for hidans new lover...im hoping to work on Hidans new relationship in about 2 or three chapters...we'll see how that goes.**

**And once again i apologize for taking this long. but i cant promise speedy updates...considering im doing a triple major in college plus 3 A-levels...so tahts kinda like 6 majors. it takes up all my time.**

**I'll try to write every moment i get ok...but plese review...it really makes me wana write more  
**


	7. Chapter 7 What?

**I am so sorry for taking this long. I am such a bad author i suspect. I always get up in my other work....this has been sitting there since i upsdated my last chapter. i keep tellin myself that i'll continue it soon after, but i always take so long. So i've decided that i will write a sufficient ammount then just update....spend about an hour on writing...so that way i might atleats update on time. I can't say i'll try to write once a day because i have so much school work...but i will try to write another chapter for the new year..i think this one is pitifu, and just leaves u in more suspense....so my greatest apologies**

**Disclaimer (i have never done one i realized): The characters in this story do not belong to me.....only the plot does**

**please be so kind as to leave reviews and suggestions for upcoming chapters  
**

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

"You little bitch! You'll pay for your boyfriend's nastiness! That disgusting freak of nature!," were the words that assaulted Sasori's ears as his body regained consciousness. His body instantly becoming aware of the hardwood on his back and bottom, and the ropes tying his hands in an awkward position behind the back of the back of the chair that he could tell he was on. The edges of the hard back of the chair dug into his biceps, which made it painful to struggle against his restraints.

The restrained red-head opened his eyes and quickly closed them. A bright light had just shone into his eyes without warning. It felt almost as if it was burning his retina. Where was he? And why was he there?

"Who are you?" Sasori grunted out, his eyes still firmly shut.

"That's of no significance!" his abductor answered with a blatant lack of emotion in his voice.

"Why am I here then?" Sasori continued, now that he noticed that he couldn't recognize the voice speaking to him. This was someone new? But he didn't have any enemies…well not any serious enemies. Mostly everybody was afraid of him, but once and again there was always a young upstart who didn't know his place. It was these hot headed teens that seemed to challenge Sasori. In the end, they we're out of their place

"Your are being separated from that which has destroyed you," a feminine voice whispered in his ear. Yet another one that he could not distinguish.

"Destroyed me?" Sasori was buying time. He was trying his best to hear the other sounds in the area. Maybe then he could tell where he was.

"Yes! Your sexuality! Your personality! Your entire being. He has made it flawed…he has made you useless," the female replied.

"He has done nothing to me that I didn't want him to," Sasori tried his best to keep all emotion from his voice. How could these people dare to talk about his boyfriend in such a disgusting manner. They knew nothing about him.

"Well while noone knows where you are, or how to find you, we will be teaching you how wrong your lifestyle really is," Said the man, obviously walking away as Sasori could hear the retreating footsteps. He quickly tried to open his eyes against the blinding light, and only managed to sneak a peek at a head of orange hair and a head of blue hair, before the room was plunges into darkness as a result of his abductor turning off the light.

Sasori stared off into the dark room, seeing nothing, hearing nothing, feeling only the ache of the chair against his bonded body. He had never missed Deidara as much as he missed him now. He hoped that he would see him soon enough, because he doubted the new and unsettling feeling of an ache in his heart when not with Deidara would subside anytime soon. Was this how it felt to love someone? Obviously it was too soon for that? Feeling for someone? Since when had he become that kind of person? The mere fact that he felt like he couldn't survive for too long without Deidara definitely meant something; only, he didn't want to own up to it. Atleast not yet.

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara rolled over and moaned as his cheek felt the smooth texture of a pillow that did not belong to him. Where was he? And how did he get there? The last thing he remembered was that he was in a felid with Sasori…or was that just a dream? In his confused state he didn't know what to believe. But he knew who he needed to find right now. He needed to find his Sasori. Maybe he had been put to sleep in Sasori's bed and he hadn't notice. This he really hoped was true.

The blue-eyed blonde shot up from the bed and took in the very **unfamiliar** area. Well now he knew for certain that he was not in Sasori's bed, and neither was he in their dorm room. This was totally unfamiliar territory. This made him feel a little scared. Maybe it made him feel a little more that a bit afraid. It made him feel terrified.

"Oh so you're up then?" a voice called out from the left of Deidara. The boy instantly turned to the door to see who the voice had come from. It was his math teacher Iruka-sensei. But why would he be in his room? Had something happened that he couldn't remember now?

"Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here? Am I dreaming?" The dazed youth asked the man standing at the door way. He leaned tiredly onto it. His hair was standing at awkward positions and his body was gleaming with sweat. He had either had a bad dream that caused him to toss and turn in his sleep, or he had been up to some very rowdy things this morning.

"Well this is my house, so I see no reason why I shouldn't be here. And this isn't a dream," Iruka sensei smiled, "although if you dream about me I am quite flattered." Iruka's grin widened.

Why was he in Iruka's house. Maybe it was better that he asked his teacher than he asks himself these questions. Obviously he couldn't answer them himself.

"Why am I here?" Deidara asked.

"Well kakashi and I found you passed out on campus ground. If I were you I would assume that it is a teacher's duty to aid the students. You were flushed and sweaty so I brought you to my place," The brunette answered, all in one breath.

"oh" and Deidara's mouth stayed in that position for quite a while. This was something he really had to think about. This could mean that he was delusional when he thought he had had an experience with Sasori. But that notion just didn't sit well with him. He was confused. What had really happened? And what was he supposed to do now.

"Where is Sasori?" he finally asked.

"Well we were hoping to find the answer to that question from you," answered the bored voice of Kakashi-sensei. His hair was in the same state as Iruka-sensei's, so Deidara could only imagine what had been going on this morning.

"The last person who saw him said that he had been looking for you," The silver haired teacher continued.

"He never found you?" asked Iruka-sensei quite concerned now.

"I think he did," Deidara answered slowly. He was even more confused now. This meant that what he thought had happened had indeed happened. But how did he get from there to here?

"I can't really remember what happened," The blonde continued to say, "last I remembered was he was….."

On account of Deidara's face heating up he couldn't finish his statement. Did his teachers really need the details?

"He was what?" Kakashi-sensei asked, his eyes curving as he smiled. Trust that demented pervert to force the embarrassed boy to retell the event that had taken place. Stuttering, and spluttering through the whole thing, Deidara proceeded to tell his two teachers, every detail. HE would have kept it short and vague but Kakashi said he required to know every little insignificant bit to have a clear image of what could have happened.

"Well it would seem that that doesn't help our case at all," Kakashi said smiling slightly

"I told you it wouldn't," Deidara murmured, keeping his rouge couloured face bent low.

"Stop teasing him kakashi….go get Gai while me and Deidara have a little chat," Iruka said to his boyfriend. The silver haired tease, quickly made his way out of the room to change and leave, but not before he gave his boyfriend a searing kiss.

XXX

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes…it's about how serious you and Sasori's relationship is getting. As an older gay man I think it right that I should speak to you about this and the feelings that seem to be arising between u two," Iruka explained slowly, " I take it your parents have already spoken to you about the birds and the bees…..take this as a talk about the bears and the fairies."

"Um….ok," Deidara said, a red tint colouring his neck and face.

"Firstly I must say that I think you and Sasori's relationship is progressing way to quickly….sex!? is that what you want dara?" Iruka looked at the blushing blonde. In his opinion, the boy was letting the relationship progress dangerously fast. He remembered all he mistakes he and Kakashi had made by letting their relationship preogress speedily on a rocky foundation…but he couldn't help but take in consideration how much he had loved, and still loved the man. He was never one to believe in love at first sight…..but when it came to Kakashi….all the rules were broken.

* * *

**cookies to all those whoa re standing by me through my horrible ways of updating...HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!**

**please review (although i probably dont deserve it for taking so long to update)  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Suspense

**I felt so bad about my updating ways, and then my subsequent lack of reviews that i decided I would post as chapter today in hopes that i would get more reviews and appease my readers who have had to put up with my bad habits.  
**

**Kakashi: you are such a sad case**

**ME: But the reviews help, they really do**

**BUT anywayz..it must really sound like im pathetic for wanting reviews like this...but i think they inspire me to continue writing, and outside input on the progression of my story is always nice.**

**ME: kashi my love! where is Dei?**

**Kakashi: He's off crying somewhere cuz he can't find 'his sori'**

**ME: awww poor thing!**

**Last time my loyal readers got cookies...i hope yall enjoyed them! lolz.**

**My sister has refused to stop piggin out since christmas eve, so i think i had better stop her before 1 of two things happpen, she explodes and demolishes our house, or eats out wonderfully delcious house. lol**

**PLease enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara lowered his head, refusing to meet the gaze of his teacher. What kind of question was that? Sex? He had all the right to want it didn't he? It wasn't as if he was desperate for it or anything….but when put in that certain situation with his boyfriend, he didn't think that he would say no at all. This was something special between two people who loved each other in his opinion. And he definitely knew that it was either he loved Sasori, or he was the boy's most loyal fanboy with the most awesome benefits. In his mind, he could tell that his red-headed love felt the same way about him. There was no chance that what they shared wasn't the real deal.

"Do you understand what I'm asking you Deidara?" Iruka tilted the blonde's face up to meet his gaze. His brown eyes bore into the crystalline blue that stared back. They were beautiful, but not as beautiful as Sasori's. But of course, Deidara was sure that if he asked Kakashi, the man would definitely disagree.

"I-I..why would you ask that un, sensei?" Deidara turned his face away quickly. This was so embarrassing. Half of him was screaming to defend the way that he felt for Sasori…but the other half was telling him that this was his highly respected teacher he was talking to, and his tongue ought to remain prudent.

"You don't even know how long Sasori and I have been together, so you can't claim that we are rushing things un," the boy continued to say while a slight pout formed on his lips.

"Dara," the math teacher began, as he raised a hand to rub Deidara's shoulder softly, "gossip spreads like wild fire around here," he continued. Deidara could almost hear the urge to laugh in his teacher's voice.

"I guess that makes sense un. I mean, it didn't take that long for me before I found out that you and Kakashi-sensei were and item…..so I guess my relationship was extended the same courtesy." Deidara said, his blue eyes searching the wall as if it were some great work of art. They roamed over pink bunny wallpaper, but Deidara's mind wouldn't venture to wonder why his teacher would want wallpaper like that.

"What courtesy is that?" asked a slightly confused Iruka-sensei, following Deidara's eyes to stare at his wallpaper. It was proof of how submissive he was when it came to Kakashi. Of course he could hold his own against Kakashi when it came to many things, but when the man had dragged him into Wal-Mart, pushed him unto a wall, placed his hand on his groin and whisper that it would be great to get the wallpaper they were standing next to, he had simply agreed to do so, without even taking a look at them first. Part of him still believed that it must have been a test from Kakashi, to see how much control he had over Iruka.

"Its whereabouts being told to anyone who is willing to listen of course un. I thought you would have understood that un." Relenting to leave the wallpaper a mystery, the blonde boy turned to look at his teacher's face. Maybe if he rapidly changed subjects, the man would forget what they had started to talk about.

"I suppose I should have. Now answer the question….you should know that I have to deal with questioning Kakashi…and I always get my answers," the math teacher said, casting Deidara a dark look. His eyes squinted slowly, and his brown eyes darkened to a dangerous shade.

The effeminate boy pushed his back to the bed quickly, pulling his hands to his face. Thankfully, his gloves had been returned to his hands. He would worry about how later.

"I-I…I don't see the big deal if our relationship got to that point un. I'm not forcing it along in any way, and Sasori hasn't been doing much with me….yesterday was totally out of the norm…I don't know when we will actually do 'the it' **(1)**, but if it happens, sooner, or later, it really wouldn't matter to me," Deidara took in a quick breath, for he had said all that on breath.

"I love him sensei…I really do, but being the 'responsible' adult that you are, you don't believe me. And being the only other homosexual man I can talk to, I think I know you feel worried about my well being. Sasori won't hurt me…I swear."

"You say that Dara…And I know you want it to be true, but before you came to this school, no one had ever thought of Sasori as being gay. It was popular belief that he was A-sexual though," the older man, turned to Deidara with a very stern look on his face. "I don't want you doing anything that serious without being completely sure. The whole school is determined to protect you virtue."

Deidara blushed a deep red that extended all the way down his neck. It was as if his skin was trying its hardest to imitate the color Sasori's hair.

"None of that is necessary. Why can't you all just trust him like I do un? Furthermore, why is it that we are discussing my none-so-existent sex life when in fact we should be trying to find my boyfriend un?" Deidara exhaled, leaning up on his elbows. He turned to Iruka with 'go find my damn boyfriend' type look on his face. The way his face was tilted, and the angle of the lights above, made it seem as if he had deep dark shadow under his eyes.

"Be careful Dei…It's not that I don't trust him, because I know that he is a good person, I'm just afraid that you two will make mistakes that could scar you for a while. You're still young and just starting out….how much do you know about love? I just want you to be safe ok?"

"He'll take care of me, and I will be safe ok…now can we try to find him. I feel like we haven't been doing anything un."

XXX

"Who's back?! How could you let this happen Gai!" Kakashi's booming voice could be heard from outside the art room door.

"Kakashi calm yourself. At least we know he isn't in imminent danger," never had Deidara ever heard Gai-sensei's voice so calm and collected. This seemed like a good news bad news moment.

Iruka held on to Deidara's arm. He hadn't even realized when it went limp. They knew who had his boyfriend…he needed to know. He needed to rush through that door and demand that they tell him who the disgusting piece of nothing that had kidnapped his boyfriend was.

"Calm yourself Dara," Iruka said as he felt Deidara tense next to him.

They slowly opened the door to find a particularly haggard looking Kakashi-sensei pacing back and forth. This was something completely against the man's usual character. What could possibly be the problem? Was whomever that had taken his Sasori such a threat. Where was the hope when he desperately needed it? He wanted his teachers to comfort him and tell him that it was alright, and that he needn't worry because by the end of the day his boyfriend would be back in his arms again, holding him as tenderly as he had the day before.

Seeing his student looking at him with worry painted visibly and vividly on his face, Kakashi's face reverted to its normal mask and he inwardly chastised himself for letting emotion get the best of him. Worse things had happened before, but he was so worried about his student at that moment he had allowed himself to lose control. He wasn't to let that happen again.

"Oh my wonderfully youthful boy! You must remove those creases from above your brow, they suck away the pleasantly powerful youthful glimmer in you young face," Gai-sensei burst out, attempting poorly to imitate is usual demeanor.

"Sir with all due respect, please just don't say anything un," Deidara said, the words barely leaving his mouth as he walked over to Sasori's usual seat and sat in it. He could swear he could smell Sasori's cologne on it. He lowered his face to the desk and breathed in deeply. He closed his eyes, blocking away the tears that wanted to escape from behind the barriers of his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered as he fell into a troubled sleep.

**Sasori's POV**

'Time…place….love….Dei…'

Sasori's mind kept spinning around these words. He was bored, tired and thirsty. After the first three hours he had sat in the dark, he realized that however hard he tried, his eyes would simply not adjust to the dark and he couldn't make out any distinguishing trademarks in the room he was in. There were no sounds. It was a deafening silence that would have drove anyone mad. But red-head wasn't just anyone. He could withstand this if it meant being able to get through this situation with little happening to him. He wanted to be strong, not only for himself, but for Deidara, who he knew would worry himself sick.

"Do you enjoy the dark?" whispered the masculine voice he had heard earlier. His entrance hadn't even broken the silence that was desperately assaulting Sasori's ears.

"Considering the circumstances I'm in, I suppose I love the dark," Sasori said, putting his mask of indifference on. Getting out of this situation had to be done strategically.

"I'm glad to hear that." Hot breath glazed across the side of Sasori's face. It was definitely uncomfortable.

"Oh joy…because I live to please you," Sasori allowed his sarcastic words to drip with boredom. He didn't understand what game this man was trying to play, but maybe if he moved it along a bit, his captor would cut to the chase.

"Oh you will….soon," the voice remained lowed and unemotional, "now sleep…you may need it for the coming hours."

Before the bounded red-head could retort, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Cool liquid spread through his blood stream, making him dizzy, and causing his eyelids to droop. Using all the strength he had, he tried his very best to fight against this. He always had great will power, and a strong heart.

This could not help him though, because his eyes relented and he fell into a dreamless state bordering on the land of the sleeping.

XXX

Sasori felt a sharp object prodding him in his back, and his chocolate eyes flew open. The light once again burnt into them, but this time, he refused to close them.

He could see the blurry outline of the male. He continued to blink the forced sleep out of him eyes as to make his vision clearer. It did clear up in fact, and what he saw looked like a mix between punk and goth.

The man staring down at him looked like he was an albino. His skin was pale, his hair was red-not like the red in Sasori's but the red that would remind anyone of chuckie-, and his eyes were pink. Were those enough distinguishing features, to pronounce him and albino and move on with his take on the situation? This nameless man stood with a self righteous ere about him. His stance however looked as if he would be able to jump into a fight at any given moment if necessary.

He had many different piercings on his ears, lips, nose and many other body parts, Sasori assumed. If he was crazy enough to put so many on his face –many of them looked excruciatingly painful- then he was sure the man was hiding many others under his black garments.

He wore tight, fitted, black jeans. They hugged his hips securely, over the black vest he wore as an under-shirt. His t-shirt stopped just below his naval, so the black vest could be seen. The shirt said 'rawr. I eat you!'

This was either meant to be an inside joke between he and his comrade, just there for joke purposes and his own amusement, or the man was actually warning that he would in fact eat people who came to close to him. He did in fact look like someone who would be cannibalistic in nature.

All through Sasori's appraisal of the man, he did not take his eyes off of him. This led the bounded boy to wonder why he had not been blind-folded. If they were leaving themselves to be identified later, then they should leave him able to leave and tell what they looked like. They were making it quite easy for them to be caught. It was almost as if they wanted to be caught.

If this was the case, then they obviously saw themselves as something to definitely fear. They commanded respect in their doings, and refused to do it completely underhandedly. If they were going to kidnap someone, then they were going to allow that someone to know who had kidnapped him. That way that person would learn to fear and respect them. Sasori judged his assessment to be true, and made a promise to himself, not to be bullied by these people. He still didn't know why they had taken him, and what there was about them to fear. They looked like regular goth-punkers. The kind of shady people, you met in special secluded ally-ways. Maybe not the regular people who mugged you, but those who made a spectacle of such a feat and scared u half to death by just the introduction of themselves.

Sasori's considerably dulled eyes made its way from the pink ones of the man and to those of the woman standing at the corner of the room. She wore white porcelain- or so it looked- mask over her face. This one definitely didn't want her face seen. But if this was what she was used to, then people would still be sure to know who she was.

Her hair was blue, and at the moment she was a wearing it up in a bun with a couple of Sakura blossoms in it. She didn't look like she had any markings; however her body looked remarkably clear. He couldn't see signs of anything ever having touched her skin. She wore dark clothes like her comrade. It was a short black dress with a flair skirt. Underneath this, she wore black stalking and boots that extended half way up her lower leg. Over all this however, she wore a dark coat that looked like it belonged in the 1800's.

"Had enough of an eyeful?"

At this sound, Sasori instantly darted his eyes back to the source.

"I suppose I have….now will you tell me why you have taken me? You seem unwilling to keep anything but the woman's face a secret," his voice was calm and seemed a lot less curious than he actually felt at the moment.

"We were sent for you," the man started.

"And we simply follow orders," the woman continued.

"Your eyes will be covered and we will take you to our boss."

"Then you will find out from the source, why you were forced off from that compromising position you had found yourself in," the woman said the last part with a sneer.

The lights were again turned off, and Sasori didn't hear it when one of his captors had walked over to him to slip a bag over his head. He didn't get worked up, but allowed it to happen, because he knew the sooner it did, the sooner he would get his answers.

**Deidara's POV**

For the sixth time that hour, Deidara's eyes fluttered open on their own accord. He could only manage lulling in a semi-dreamlike state for ten minute before his body decided that it was too agitated to allow him any rest.

"Dei" the trance-like blonde recognized the familiar voice of Itachi. He however couldn't answer. He didn't have the strength to do so. He lifted his head and felt a stray tear travel down his cheek. He had been crying? He hadn't even noticed.

"Are you alright," The raven haired boy asked, looking at Deidara, his face desperately trying to hide the pain he felt for the boy.

"I feel so numb un," the blonde heard his voice crack, " I don't know what to do. I don't know where he could be."

"I know how you feel. But you need to be strong for him. I'm sure he doesn't want you worrying so much about him. He would want you to be strong and wait for him to find a way out of this situation," Itachi looked so sure of himself. It made Deidara feel like he could trust that Sasori would be ok.

"But what do I do while I wait un?" Deidara asked, sitting up straight and rubbing his eyes. He felt how swollen his eyelids were and shuddered. He was sure that at the moment they were pink, and he hoped they would clear up before he had to leave the classroom. He let out a little sniffle and he hoped that Itachi hadn't heard him.

"I have the perfect distraction for you." It surprised Deidara how Itachi's face remained so impassive even when he was going to give some gossip. He guessed that that was the difference between Itachi and a girl coming down from a gossip induced high.

"Tell me….please un?"

"Of course I'll tell you…you remember what our little group does right?"

"Of course un…you all are like the schools own dating service un…a secret dating service," the blonde quickly added the last part, after receiving a look from Itachi.

"Yes, you can say that. Now we're working on one of our own."

"You mean, we're going to set up someone in the group un? But who?"

"Hidan…that ought to be distraction enough for you," The raven haired boy smirked, his onyx eyes were blazing.

"How much of a distraction can that possibly be….he seems ready enough to get a new girlfriend, if the girl is of the right standard…and not an abusive bitch like his current unfaithful slut."

"Oh language Deidara. Sasori is right about Hidan rubbing off on you. Is there something I should know about going on between you two?" a hint of laughter found its way in Itachi's eyes, but he refused to let it progress unto any other part of his face. His facial expression remained a blank mask.

"Don't tease un. Now tell me what is going to be so difficult about finding Hidan a girlfriend."

"Well, ever said that It HAD to be a girl who was meant for Hidan?" asked Itachi, raising an eyebrow, obviously hoping that the blonde would catch his train of thought.

"You mean?...but is Hidan even into guys un?"

"I don't think even Hidan knows what he is into. Luckily for us, his religion doesn't really keep him from dating a guy," The onyx eyed youth let a small smile grace the side of his face before it quickly vanished into nothingness.

"So how do we do this un?"

"Come on and I'll show you….But if you feel like you're not up for it…then you know, you don't have to come. Meet us at the spot if you want to ok." Itachi stood quietly and made his way past the whispering teachers in the front of the room and left. Deidara could swear that this was the most he had ever heard Itachi talk since he had known him.

The way the boy was going about it made him believe that maybe yes, this could be a distraction for him. But what he was left to think about was, should he really be distracting himself, when his boyfriend was god-knows-where? Would his boyfriends have been searching for a distraction if it was him who had been lost? His friend Hidan meant a great deal to him….but, what should he do.

* * *

**(1) 'the it' that's what one of ma best friend's called sex one day when she was making noise with me. apparently i need to tell her EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS IN MY LIFE AS SOON AS IT DOES. i guess i need to remember that,and call her up as soon as it happens if it ever does**

**I've been thinking about the whole beta thing and i agree that i need one. Prefferably one who has been following my story, so if there are any volunteers please tell me, and give me your email address so i can tlk to you on my msn or yahoo( i also have a gmail account, and a skype), and then email you. I'de rather get to know my beta. **

**And if its not to much to ask....ide prefer someone who wouldn't be afraid to tell me....go write you next bleeping chapter!!!!...and yes i much rather bleeping than any other explitive.**

**anywyz**

**Deidara: What do i decide to do un?**

**ME: well thats in the hands of me and the reviewers. BWAHAHAHAH!  
**

**WHat do you want to see....a distracted Deidara helping his friend find love, or a depressed deidara trying frnatically to find his boyfriend....oooh i hope that doesn't lead to paranoia.**

**Deidara: I JUST WANT MY BABY BACK!**

**ME: chillis!!!! baby back ribs!**

**Anywayz....reviews...lots of reviews for next chapter..and beta...than you! i luvz you all...hope u liek the chapter....although there wasn't much action in it  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Filling in time

**Kakashi: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!!!**

**me: umm...welll....you see...*cough*....applesauce?**

**Kakashi: I felt like a part of me was missin without you..**

**me: -.- sure....Dei! where are you!?**

**Kakashi: He's in his emo corner considerin he hasn't found his boyfriend yet**

**me: I'm so sorry.....I'll try to hurry it up**

**Seriously...I'm so sorry. College is no joke!!!! I've been so busy, and im goin to be even more busy this week. But that is not a valid reason to desert my faithful readers.....hope they're still failthful....yoohoo!! where are you!!!!**

**For the few chapters coming up, the main focus will mostly be on what's going on with Deidara, and maybe short snippets of Sasori's woes...but if you'de rather i share the chapters betwen them equally then just say so.**

**Happy reading ok! again i apologize for taking so long!!!! please review!  
**

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"Lighten up Dara, don't make this any harder that it's going to be," said Kisame loudly, in what he must have thought was a compassionate voice.

Deidara grumbled softly. His boyfriend had been kidnapped and here his friends were, acting as if he had never left. They hadn't even made any mention of him that day. The blonde was trying to decide whether it was out of compassion, or they just didn't care. Was this some agreement they had that if one of them got lost they wouldn't bat an eyelash at that discovery? Well not he! He was still worried, and although a distraction would be good for him, the distraction wasn't coming fast enough for his liking.

"I'd love to un. But I have something…or rather someone to worry about un," the slender boy snapped back. In the back of his mind, there was a little voice –one that had been most prominent when he entered the school, but had now sunken into silence- that told him not to get on the taller boy's nerves. He had a blue tint that screamed danger, and not freak. He was a novelty really. A very dangerous one. His face looked vicious, and his teeth were sharp. Maybe the phrase 'You are what you eat,' should have been changed in his case to, 'You are what your favorite animal is.'

Kisame's muscles squeezed together and then smoothed out under his skin once again as he moved into a new and more comfortable position on Itachi's lap. His face still held a playful expression, but then again, the deadliest predators look quite safe and inviting before they try to rip your face off.

"I said relax you fucking nancy! You're gonna ruin Sasori's reputation as someone not to be messed with if you keep on acting like a little girl when he's in trouble. Cry when you get home or something….or when we're all alone. We can't afford to be sad in public." The blue boy said all this while playing with a lock of Itachi's hair. He refused to look at Deidara as he did so, and so Itachi acted as his eyes and gazed into Deidara's, almost pleading with him to understand the point his boyfriend was trying to make. But then again his eyes couldn't possibly be pleading, because that simply wasn't what Itachi did. Before the blonde could revaluate the emotion that was in Itachi's eyes, the look was gone and he was left to ponder Kisame's words.

Deidara leaned back on his elbows and sighed. Kisame was right, maybe he should try to save face for his boyfriend's sake. Obviously his friends knew what was expected of them in this situation, and all that was asked of him was to remain strong in public.

"Ok un…but what about our 'mission' un? When are we getting to it un?" Deidara sighed again and turned his face to the sky. Distractions never came fast enough in his opinion. If he had a fast forward button, he would have hit it already, and made the day speed up to the point where the action started.

Part of him was excited, but the other part felt bad in a way. He felt wrong for going on his first 'mission' without Sasori. He had always thought that all his firsts would have been with his boyfriend. But maybe if he assumed he was there in spirit with him, it wouldn't be so much of a problem.

"We're beginning now….here comes Kakuzu," Itachi answered; apparently Kisame had used the bulk of words he was allowed to use on one person per day.

"Oh kami! Really!? What should I do un?"

"Relax and don't fuck this up. Act natural," obviously the shark-boy made exceptions in use of words for Deidara.

Deidara instantly quieted down. He couldn't mess this up, this was for the good of both his friends…and it was supposed to be exciting, so he couldn't dare ruin it before all the excitement started. The hairs on the back of Deidara's pale neck stood on end as he felt Kakuzu walking slowly toward them. The green eyed boy sat a couple feet away from Deidara, but near enough to the group, so that anyone passing by would know that he was in fact part of their clique. He adjusted his grey tam and looked at them, his green eyes seeming almost emerald. The earth colours he wore made it seem like the sight of him could be lost among the trees and brush around them.

"Should I ask what's going on? Or does it not benefit me in anyway and I should keep my mouth shut," Kakuzu asked seriously. His voice was visibly a lot tenser when Hidan was not by his side spewing out profanities.

"Well…" Itachi began, but was cut off by Kakauzu once more.

"Before you begin telling me what I may or may not want to know, tell me where Hidan is."

"With that slimy pink-haired bitch un," Deidara grumbled. He couldn't help himself, although he has promised that he would let Kisame and Itachi do all the talking first and then learn by example.

"Humph! It looked like she ruffled your feathers quite a bit….what did she do?" It was clear from the grin now forming on Kakuzu's face that he was enjoying this.

"You will surely find out later, if you haven't already Kakuzu," Itachi looked at him sternly, "we will not be forcing Deidara to relive that day's experiences."

"Fine then," Kakuzu, didn't pursue the matter any further. It was evident that he had indeed heard the story, but was just being his mischievous, sadistic self. But it seemed there was a limit, and he wouldn't intentionally hurt a friend. At least that's what Deidara took his seizing as.

"Kakuzu," Kisame looked up and smiled at his friend.

"Yes Kisame?"

"Are you a-sexual?"

"Why the devil would you ask something like that?"

"I obviously want to fucking know, so answer the question."

"No I am not…now will you tell me what would lead you to ask such a thing."

'He's taking this really calmly,' Deidara thought to himself. With friends like Kisame and Hidan he would have expected Kakuzu to start belting out various profanities, some not even known to mankind yet, by now.

"Well Kakuzu, all of us have dated at least one person…but we never see you with someone," This time it was Itachi who spoke.

"I prefer not to waste my time with people who are not an asset to me. Not many can connect with me emotionally, and if that isn't happening why should I force a connection...I don't really like people that much. Besides too many friends can be a nuisance," Kakuzu was nowhere near subtle. And the way he spoke made it seem like it was almost a bad idea to even attempt to set him up with Hidan. But Deidara remembered the first that he had ever spoken to Kakuzu. What was the difference between now and then? Did he suspect their intentions now? If so, then it was no wonder his answers were saying 'BACK THE HELL UP! COMPANIONSHIP NOT WANTED!'

"How is Hidan an asset to you un?" The effeminate blonde looked up at this green-eyed friend. He could almost feel the covert look that Itachi was obviously sending him. The raven-haired boy had not mentioned anything about their favorite masochist, and so therefore it was not his place to drag his name into the conversation. It would obviously make Kakuzu suspicious, and so it did.

"Why would you ask about him?" Kakuzu narrowed his green eyes.

"Well I was just thinking of what you were saying un….You have to like me sorta cause I'm one of your best friends' boyfriend un…Kisame looks like he commands the companionship of those he wants, and so does Itachi…and they're basically one being un, and I would have asked about Sasori next….but I didn't want to bring him up at the moment un," Deidara looked down at the grass beneath him. He hadn't meant to bring up Sasori's name. It hurt most times when he did. But right now he had to keep focused.

"And as for Zetsu," he continued slowly, "He just seems too weird to say no too. He doesn't look like he'll be going around looking for many other people to spread your whereabouts to anyway un."

"OH," Deidara could almost feel Kakuzu mentally kicking himself for getting defensive over something so seemingly simple.

They were obviously making progress, because it seemed like Kakuzu was trying his hardest to pick the least incriminating wards to say.

"Well….he balances me out. I have a personality, where it is almost inevitable that I will hurt someone, and most times it happens that someone close to me will get hurt in the crossfire. Hidan doesn't mind being hurt. Not that that's an excuse to hurt him. But he makes it easier for me to be me. And then, there is when I get violent. I don't intentionally want to hurt him, but when we fight together, I don't have to worry if a stray attack hits him instead of whoever we're fighting against."

"That's a lot of words for you, you love your best friend un" Deidara said, not really thinking of the implications his words made. But Kakuzu obviously caught them. And again he got defensive.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean. Who in the name of the hottest hell or the five demons that possess me says that I love my best friend? I never said anything close to that!"

Kakuzu would never stop being weird. He viewed his prowess in sports to be the result of five demons that possessed him.

"Will you stop getting so defensive un? I just meant it in an innocent way. Maybe you think I meant something more because there is something more un…but that's for you to figure out. Come to me when you have the answer," How could someone be so defensive about someone they were obviously in love with? He wasn't going to sit and let Kakuzu pretend.

Green eyes stared widely into crystal blue ones. Kakuzu had nothing to say, his mouth wouldn't form words. He stood up quickly and walked away, pulling his tam further over his ears, and stalking away even quicker than usual.

"Good job Dei," Itachi said, no smile on his face, no emotion betraying his inner feelings.

"How can you say that un? He walked away! I talked when I wasn't supposed to un."

"But now he's thinking of it. It will be in his head all day."

"What will un?"

"Wondering if he is in love with his best friend of course. Sooner or later, he will figure out he is, and by that time, Hidan will be ready to accept him."

"How do you know that for sure un?" Deidara asked, happy that he hadn't ruined anything.

"Trust us...Just wait"

**Sasori's Pov**

Bumpy?

That was the only way to describe to journey to his unknown destination. It all felt so strange. It was as if these people mastered illusions in efforts not to make him track his area, because at one point he felt as though he were floating on water, then on air, then being driven by a vehicle or bouncing from one place to another.

Why couldn't he get out of this? He wanted to be back in his boyfriend's arms. Was that to much to want?

* * *

**ooooooh.....someone has a lil crush identification issues....someone else's mind is being manipulated....I wonder if he has even moved that far from where he was in th efirst place....oh Sasori...I weep for you and your yearning lover**

**Anywho...This chapter is really short in my opinion...I wanna mkae a longer chaper next time....but alas, when i put it off to make it longer i end up having work to do, and that makes me pause for a long time with no writing, then just add like an eding paragraph and post my short chapter. Oh woe is me!!!! lolz! anywayz....please review and any suggestions you have for this story are solicited and noted. Be sure of that ok. And i appreciate your patience with my updating habits. But don't stop reviewing...it keeps the fire of writing burning passionaely within me.....**

**Kakashi: Enough with the drama....thank your beta and get lost!**

**me: so much for missing me.....BUT I MUST THANK MY AWESOME BETA TENICHI SHIGO!!!!! I LURVE YEW!!! lolz....even after i took so long to send her my chapter ****after soliciting her help ****she still did it promptly and eagerly. she is awesome!!!  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Some friendly suggestions

**I suspect that I am the worst writer ever. I promise my beta to write a next chapter in a bout a week, and then i write it finally 5 months later. She probably thinks I'm not dedicated although i love this story to death. This took me i think 2 days because I kept gettin distracted, although if counting the time i use dot do it, it only took me 2 hours +**

**I didn't send this to my beta. I don't actually know if she still wants to beta for me. I guess if she reads this she'll tell me, or if anyone else wants to offer their assistance. I'm working on the next chapter right now becasue i thrive on reviews and i need some new ones. lol...but seriously, i really do want sasori back in Deidara's hands and only i can do that.**

**Deidara gets kinda stalkerish in this chapter.**

**Deidara: wait i do?**

**me: uh...could you shut up so i can finish my introduction.**

**Anywayz. It was really a review by 'jadedfox2' saying '**OMGWTFUPDATE-UBITCH! RAWRILUVUUPDATING KTHXBAI!**' that got me back into writing. I kept telling my self these past months that i should write another chapter but i kept getting distracted by schoolwork,, although i should have managed to write for about 20 minutes every day or sumn. But a friend of mine came over and asked me on saturday how long had it been since i updated, and i was liek 'i don't know'...so i logged on, aw that review and smiled. **

**Well....enough of my sorry self..happy reading XD**

**Kakshi: welcome to the story**

**me: niiiiice  
**

* * *

**Deidara's POV**

"Sori!!!!" Deidara cried out as he woke from his dreaming, soaking wet, sweat travelling down his slender body.

"Sori…" he repeated again, tears affecting the emotion in his voice. Three days….and the police hardly did much to ease his yearning heart. There were no leads, no witnesses, no suspects, and no previous cases like this. None here had ever gone through an ordeal this great. This school was supposed to be safe.

Safe?....that's what he wanted Sasori to be; Safe wherever he was.

His rugged red-headed lover had plagued his mind. But what else could be expected. The emotions that ran through him were so great he shuddered to think of a bad outcome. The nights of fantasies of Sasori seemed so long ago. The days when he wished that he had found an emotion this great and someone to share it with seemed like a days dream. He'd found something, and someone, and the most unfair gods had snatched him away. What was it that he had to do? What homage did he have to pay, to have his most wanted possession returned to him? Was he not made to love? Was he not allowed?

He threw his head back onto his pillow and turned to stare over at Sasori's bed. It was the same as it had been the day he was taken, slightly messy, but more or less well made. It still smelled of sasori he suspected. But how could he know for sure. Should he just reach over a take a quick whiff…purely to satisfy his curiosity of course.

Deidara slowly and hesitantly tore his sheet off him and whipped his bare legs over the edge of his bed. He sat still for a few moments, staring at the bed that tempted him, and mocked him. Little shine from the moon touched it, he suspected it would be cliché if the full moon sent its glowing presence fully over the bed. But what little milky light blanketed over it transformed the shabbily made bed into a beautiful masterpiece…an oasis for the yearning eye. Deidara's yearning blue eyes. How he would have loved to cuddle close to Sasori in this bed, his arms wrapped around him fully, possessively keeping him as his own. There he would feel safe. There that word was again….safe. The need for safety was so overwhelming it almost suffocated him.

"Sasori," were these the only words he could say? He had done as Kisame and Itachi had prescribed, put a feebily established front up for the student body to see, and then broke down within himself in their shared dorm room. The head of establishment had offered to move him to another room, but he couldn't bare being away from Sasori's bed, his scent, the paths he used to walk, or the bathroom he used to think of him in. Most of all he could not bare adapting to a new room mate. The only person he desired to adapt to was his boyfriend. Was that to great? His name on his tongue sorrowfully was sweet, even with the tears that accompanied them. The name would be even sweeter when accompanied with the face physically present.

Deidara slowly lifted himself from the bed and walked over to Sasori's, kneeling at the side of it. He pressed his nose against the sheet and breathed in slowly. The raw sent of his lover filled his nose. It was so potent, so fully Sasori.

Then the craziest thought settled itself into Deidara's mind and stayed there, refusing to be dislodged. He wanted to smell like Sasori, feel like him, feel what he felt when he used to sleep on his bed in the night. He would do it. He should be allowed.

The slender blonde walked into the bathroom and looked over to Sasori's mauve towel that was still on the rack. He would use that too. He entered the shower and closed his eyes, only thinking of what it would feel like to be surrounded by Sasori's smell all day. He almost felt obsessed, stalkerish, and maybe just a little perverted. But the key word was almost. His distracted mind rationalized that he should be allowed to really. He was like a wife in mourning over her husband's death. Just as she was entitled to her privacy in order to perform any weird rituals to remember him, so was he. Some people lit a candle, some people kept a picture, some people kept an item of clothing. Sasori wasn't gone indefinitely for all Deidara knew, and he wanted to feel the boy all over himself.

He scrubbed himself raw, trying his hardest to scrub away any of his remaining scent. They weren't allowed to mix until Sasori was back in his arms to forcefully mix them in ways only he could. He scrubbed his long blonde hair, wondering briefly if he should cut it. But then again, he wanted to look perfectly the same when Sasori returned. He wanted nothing to be different.

This was his longest and most thorough bath. The only smell that lingered was the generic smell of is unscented soap and shampoo. This was good. The process would begin now. He reached over quickly, not hesitating a second and wrapped Sasori's towel around himself, sighing deeply as the warmth touched him. Sasori's towel was absurdly soft. Who would have thought?

He slowly wiped himself dry, and used his own towel to dry his hair. It was ok if it smelled the same, but it made him wish that Sasori were here to run his fingers through it, He would even let him pass his wooden hand through it, even if Sasori couldn't feel it, he would know the sensation. Was this how you felt when you accepted every part of a person?

Sasori had both body spray and cologne on his dresser. Did he use them together, or on separate days? Did it matter really? Deidara was going to put on both anyway. He stood there in the dorm room infront of Sasori's dresser with his towel wrapped around his hips spraying the body spray in every area possible. Sasori would be back before this bottle finished. He would pray for that. Dei sprayed cologne on either side of his neck and on his wrists. This was the proper way it was done right?

He walked over to Sasori's closet and searched for a pair of boxers. They were clean. There was nothing to perverse in wearing them…..right?

Their were a black pair almost identical to the one he had been wearing just a moment ago, -before this whole process had started,- except it had a silver band instead of the plain black one that Deidara had. He slipped it on and enjoyed the cool feel of the fabric on his legs and wherever else it touched. He absentmindedly let the towel drop to the floor. The boxers were slightly too big, so they hung loosely on Deidara's hips, but tightly enough to avoid falling all together.

Deidara fixed his hair into one straight plait at the nape of his neck and looked over to the clock in the corner. It glared 6:30 at him. The day would start soon. But what did he care. He snuggled under the covers of Sasori's bed and breathed in deeply allowing the sent to wash over him, fill his nose, and take over him so completely, that he felt like he would lose his mind. How could so much pleasure just come from a simple scent.

His mind went blank, when he had had his fill of Sasori's –or just enough for that nigh, because how could he ever say that he had had enough- and he fell into a peaceful sleep, undisturbed by nightmares, dreams or anything of that sort.

**XXX**

"Blondie!!!!!" a harsh voice yelled

"Oh shut up Kisame, just open the door. You know you have the key," a calmer voice answered.

Deidara tried to battle against consciousness desperately. He wasn't ready to be awake yet.

'"Yes….but I would love to have the chance to wake that little nancy up. He had people worried," the gruff voice replied. Apparently agitated by the lack of access to the dorm room and a certain blonde's resistance to leave said room or open the door. But how could he go to the door when he was so wrapped up and tangled in Sasori's sheets. Not that he minded of course. HE was however losing the battle against full consciousness, and he minded that greatly.

"Attempt to be compassionate," another voice added in, "hey dickhead! Stop being such a bitch and come open the damn door, or else we're fucking coming in and we don't care if all your 'goodies' are in the open."

"So crude Hidan." The same calm voice replied. The battle against consciousness was officially lost. He identified the unidentified individual as Itachi and sighed heavily. Why did they have to drag him out into the muddy waters of this glum day.

Deidara lay still on the bed, a fresh waft of Sasori's sent filling his nose. This was the only good thing about being awake. Could he stay here until they found him his boyfriend. If the argument outside the door was any indication, then that train of thought was never going to come to fruition.

He heard the door open slowly, and he kept his eyes closed and his breathing even. Maybe if they continued to think that he was still sleeping they would leave him in peace.

"heh! I'm pretty sure you heard the ruckus outside just a moment ago, so I know you're not awake…just perving out in Sasori's bed," Kakuzu voice was highly definable, owing to the fact that he hadn't heard it in three days. After that comment, he wouldn't mind if he didn't hear if for an additional three days.

"I don't perv on my friends as much as you do un," Deidara said gruffly, his mouth feeling strange and dry. He had slept with his mouth open.

From the silence Deidara practically felt on his back, he knew he had one the small verbal spat between himself and Kakuzu. This was the end of his goading for now. Didn't he know it wasn't right to make jokes on Sasori when no one had an idea of where he was? The blonde suspected that Kakuzu was still sore with him about his comment referring to Hidan.

"Ok lady's….let's get to class," Itachi said, not making a move to touch Deidara.

"What!? Wait! You mean its only 9 o'clock un?" Deidara turned over, still clinging to Sasori's sheets, and opened his eyes. They stung, but he made no move to rub them as he didn't want to take his hands from the warmth he was cuddled in.

"Come back to for me at midday un," Deidara said sleepily, his eyes travelled over faces that tried their best to mask concern. Why couldn't their feelings show like his? He felt so useless. What could he offer Sasori? He couldn't keep a straight indifferent mask, a straight head, and he definitely could not run to his rescue.

He turned back over on the bed and cuddled closer together. He was truly pathetic.

_Losing your love and your mind? What exactly are you worth?....._

_What did he see in you? There is no strength here…._

_Too useless to try and help him…to soft to stay strong for him_

_Where is the courage he needs to believe you have so that he can survive this ordeal?_

A tear fell silently down the side of Deidara's face. His thoughts mocked him ruthlessly. Was it right to beat himself up? It was his fault Sasori had been taken wasn't it? If Sasori hadn't been so wrapped up in…..him….then he would have been able to see his attackers and fight them off. He was a weakness. Sasori's weakness.

"Guys….leave," said Itachi's cold voice. His onyx eyes bore into Deidara's back. He blonde shuddered at the stare he felt on his neck. It was so cold.

The blonde could hear the feet shuffling noisily out the door; there was no arguing with Itachi's commands.

"Dei…"Itachi's voice had softened considerable. Deidara felt the boy's hand touch the back of his exposed shoulder, "laying here feeling sorry for yourself isn't doing Sasori any good."

"I know," Deidara chocked out, "Nothing I do here can help him out…..i just want to feel close to him un."

"Being strong IS helping him," The raven haired boy rubbed circles on the exposed skin his hand occupied, "Sasori doesn't want you to cry for him. He wants you to fight this sadness and remain the same boy he has feelings for."

Deidara turned to face Itachi. His onyx eyes were shimmering. Did that mean he too was holding back tears? He had never seen the boy show any emotion so clearly as he was doing now. His own crystal blue eyes were practically swimming with trapped tears. They burned from being held back so forcefully.

"It doesn't mean you can't cry Dei," Itachi pressed on, still staring Deidara straight in his face, "but don't make this change you. We are all afraid, but we can only hope for the best, and show everyone that life is still moving on."

As if taking these words as an invitation, Deidara's eyes let loose the tears they had been holding back. Was this okay? Could he distract himself from his lover? Should he? How could he sit by and do nothing?

"But I want to do something Tachi…"

"Well make me a deal then."

"Anything," was that right to say? He had no idea what Itachi would ask of him. But he had no reason why he shouldn't trust the boy. Sasori trusted him didn't he? And he had done nothing but remain helpful and loyal to him and the others since they had met hadn't he. Deidara wasn't scared of whatever deal Itachi would offer. There obviously would be nothing dangerous or hurtful involved.

"First we work on our little project…get your mind together you know? Drag you from the rubble of the wreck your dwelling in now….Then we work on finding our red-head on our own," Itachi threw him a half smile, the tears swimming in his eyes had somehow dried up without falling, "you'll see how dedicated we are when we have a goal. And this time we have two."

So this was what the distraction was for. To save him from himself and his depressive thoughts. This deal seemed ok. How long would it take to make Hidan and Kakuzu realize their feelings for each other; a week? A week and a half tops? He was sure that his boyfriend could hold out until then. He was strong. He had to trust that Sasori was strong and that he could take anything. Also, his boyfriend wasn't being completely left alone. While he worked on the oblivious lovebirds in his group of strange friends, the police would be looking for his boyfriend. This was hardly a comfort, seeing as they were depressively incompetent, but it was comfort enough to have him hoist himself from Sasori's bed, forgetting for a moment that he was wearing Sasori's boxers low on his hips. How could he apologize to Itachi for that sight.

Red flushed the pale cheeks of Deidara's face as he grabbed the towel on the floor and covered himself up quickly. His apology was rushed, disjointed and full of unnecessary stuttering.

"I am so sorry Itachi," He managed to say, or make sounds akin to those words, "I forgot that these hung this low." His blushed deepened with every word.

Oddly enough, Itachi made an odd chuckling noise. Laughter?

"It's very much ok Dei," his face was expressionless once again, his eyes almost glazed over with cold indifference, "I've seen Sasori in that pair of boxers many times when he used to sleep over, and I very much prefer to watch half naked blue boys," there was a smile again and then a steel face.

Would he ever get fully accustomed to Itachi's face? The way he made it look as though he were bored with everyone, while simultaneously making it look harsh and uninviting was so unnerving.

"Get dressed…..now," His voice now matched his face. He walked over to the door then slowly turned to look at Deidara, "don't expect this level of compassion often….it's not common."

"Understood Tachi!" Deidara let a wide grin cover his face, and made his way to his closet while Itachi left the room. He'd been asleep for less than three hours, so he really couldn't see the point in bathing again. He still felt as clean as he had when he had left the shower this morning, and he still smelled strongly of Sasori.

He pulled on a pair of grey jeans that were ripped at the knee, and his white school dress shirt. He undid the plait at the back of his hair, did it into a pony tail with his regular fringe in the front. Sasori loved his hair like this, although it made him look more like a girl. Oh well he didn't mind that so much anymore. He kissed the ring on his finger and rubbed it softly.

'Sori I wish you could feel this on your cheek', he thought to himself. But he couldn't dwell on the pain. He had a deal with Itachi and as soon as he honored his end of the agreement, he was sure that Itachi would do what he had to do.

**XXX**

Art class had been strangely more eventful that expected. Kakashi had been late for class, although he had been making it a habit of late to arrive on time. Maybe he and Iruka had been comforting each other. Disturbing thoughts. For the first time since Sasori had gone missing someone had gathered up the courage from their distended balls to insult and tease Deidara about his hands. Before the boy had had a chance to take the situation into consideration, and ready himself emotionally and mentally to deal with the ridicule the whole art class had jumped on the boy's back, making him feel smaller than he ever had.

The very embarrassed boy was made to apologize to Deidara in front of the class and then call his own self a freak, and proclaim that he only tried to degrade people because he was worthless and couldn't be half as great as Deidara. During the whole ordeal the blonde had just blushed, half of him wishing that Sasori had been here to see this, the other half painfully yearning for Sasori's nearness. Kissing his ring however seemed to be working as a remedy for calming his nerves.

When Kakshi had walked into the room, conspicuously wearing a very loud green scarf around his neck, he was greeted with the 'run-down' of what had taken place. Kakshi of course could not miss out on the fun and made the boy repeat his speech again. The silver haired teacher winked at Deidara and softly apologized if all the attention had bothered or embarrassed the boy.

The real work started toward the end of the class when Itachi swiftly passed notes to Deidara. He passed them so quickly you could hardly notice what was going on.

Overall, the plan was to meet up with Hidan in the hallway before he went to his agriculture class. If the talk went longer than expected then Setsu would make notes for him. The boy was strange, but I suppose trustworthy enough to take down proper notes is Itachi had mentioned it.

**XXX**

"Hey Hidan," Deidara called out cheerfully, moving quickly down the hall to be at his side.

"You look better than this morning," Hidan answered, slowing his pace so that Deidara could meet up with him, "I'm sorry about what Sakura did to you. She was just being a bitch."

"I think that's an understatement un," the blonde answered, rubbing his hands together obviously enough that hidan say the action.

"It was a secret that had to be let out any way un," he continued, "I couldn't hide it from Sasori or you guys anymore." Sasori…the name was still magic on his tongue, but a pinch to his heart. Bitter/sweat?

"Yeh…sort of like Sakura's shit," It seemed like the boy didn't want to out right say that she was abusive and power hungry. Supposedly it gave her status to beat Hidan into love struck submission. Was he that powerful before?

"And it was Kakuzu who noticed the first signs of her…..shit?" He would censor abuse out of his words as well. Anything to make Hidan comfortable during this conversation was in play.

"Yeh…he sees..every fucking thing about me," Did this bother Hidan, "excuse my cuss words Dei, I do appreciate him." Had he made a bad face at his words? Well he should have known that it was just Hidan's nature to be so profane.

"It's ok…that's your nature un," He smiled widely at Hidan, "I bet Kakuzu doesn't mind it."

"naw…he's very supportive."

Couldn't Hidan see it? The depth of affection Kakuzu held for him. Was he also blind of he admiration he had for his best friend. There was something there, that neither one wanted to address. Was it that Taboo?

"What's your sexuality?" Deidara managed to ask, after some silence. They'd gone down a flight of steps and were under the stairs, hidden from searching eyes. Anyone's searching eyes. This was a private question.

"I don't think I freaking have one really," surprising.

"What do you mean un?"

"Well I'm more concerned with being loved and accepted by my partner, that what sex my partner is," as if taking Deidara's silence as an insult to his claim he continued, "Kakuzu feels the same fucking way so there is nothing wrong with it."

Using Kakuzu to validate his thoughts on something? Really? Could they really not see that they were meant to be with each other. NO one would hold them back, and they could both return to the powerhouse status that they once kept. Sure they didn't care so much about it if they had let this happen, but everyone was tired of seeing Kakuzu alone and Hidan used.

"So if a boy fit that decription….would you date him un?"

"yeh."

"If your best friend fit that description, would you date him un?"

"Whoa Dei…I love you and all,. And I know you're going through a hard time with Sasori missing and everything, but don't misplace your emotions on me…I know you two are so into each other…makes me jealous really."

"what!" 'I'll just go and raise the red flag right about now,' Deidara thought, "I wasn't talking about myself un."

"Oh then I feel like a fucking Jackass for saying that."

"But aww…you consider me one of your best friends un," Deidara smiled at the boy, " I like that."

"Well you are very understanding. You tolerate all my shit," he flashed Deidara a smile. He had a beautiful smile really, but you could see how one could be afraid of it. It had the power to strike fear into a human if used correctly.

"Who were you talking about then," he continued, as if just remembering that Deidara had mentioned that the one to love him might be his best friend.

"Who do you think un?" Deidara lowered his head and loked at Hidan up through his lashes, "who loves you so unconditionally un? Who do you know can't exist without you un?"

Realization dawned on his face. His cheeks were pinking just a little bit, but he took control of his motions quickly, and pulled the blush back.

"No you can't mean…well…..it..not like that," he tried to say, failing completely in convincing Deidara that there was no change of a relationship between he and Kakuzu.

"He knows you inside and out un," Deidara balanced on his heel for a second then looked over his shoulder and then looked back at Hidan, " he accepts you for everything that you are."

While Hidan's mouth was attempting to for coherent words Deidara turned out from under the staircase, into another hall and walked over to Sai. He was perfect for keeping the mood light. They had been texting and calling each other of late, but how many times could he really say that he had hung out face to face with his best friend. His best friend as in, one that didn't belong to both he and Sasori. Time to show his boy some love.

He flew his arm around Sai's shoulder. _Let zetsu take care of the class notes_. Surprisingly Sai pulled Deidara closer to him by his waist and attempted his half smile. It had become even more normal looking since he and his boyfriend had become official. At this moment, he knew that he had friends who were trying their best to help him through this ordeal. And he knew deep within himself that Sasori would return to him soon.

* * *

**I told you Deidara had gone a lil stalkerish, but what can you expect...his boyfriend has been missing for a while. Most people would have assumed that he was dead by now. hmm...im not applying that knowledge to this think. no one thinks he's then again there is no reason to believe that he is so yay.**

**hmph...well well well Hidan....don't you have some things to think about...especially when you find out that Sakura plays a bigger role in this than you think.**

**Kakashi: shush..don't ruin tings for them**

**Fine i won't say...you'll just find out. Well...next chapter will be Sasori's POV, since we haven't heard from him much in a while. Poor thing**

**Well leave a review just cuz you can. leave one giving suggestions for this story. Leave one giving tips on how to stay focussed on writing. anything...just review..i love them and they encourage me.**

**When i just started out i used to get more reviews..but i suppose thats because i used to update more often...oh wellz i'll try my best. I'lll try to get the lovers back together in about 3+ chapters...wonder how long it will take. depends on how long i make the chapters really.**

**BAI!!!! Cookies if any of my old reviewers review XD  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Resistance

**Hello Readers,**

**been in a really good mood. So excited bout writing really. can't promise speedy updates, but i can promise that i am not bored with this story and that im dedicated to the plot and it thickens still.**

**I hope you enjoy this story, and aren't giving up on me yet :D**

**Kakashi: nice**

**me: . **

**Deidara: yes i get to see whats happening to my love..bout time  
**

* * *

**Sasori's POV**

Loneliness? Does it really drive you crazy? Maybe yes

Why take him if they weren't going to do anything. They hadn't spoken to him since they'd moved him. Had they even moved him, or just let him to believe that they had moved him? The room seemed the same as before, uncharacteristically quite. He could only hear his breathing, and that's the only comforting noise that he could make.

As always, there was a blindfold tied tightly over his eyes. He was fed twice a day, just when he was on the breaking point of hunger. The food however was hardly fulfilling. Stale unsalted crackers, and water that seemed to be ignorant of processing. At first, it always caused him to throw-up, but not he had adjusted to it. Was this good thing? Was this their plan? To force him to submit?

He had seen neither the blue haired female, nor the red headed man with an excess of piercings since he had been taken to this place, or made to think he had been taken. He wondered how Deidara was doing. Did he miss him? Did he think about him? Did he still sleep in their room? Knowing his effeminate boyfriend, he probably did, and clung to the Idea of his return. This made him happy, but he didn't want Deidara to worry himself into a rut. He needed to remain above the waters of despair and be certain that he would return to him, because he would.

"Are you thinking of him right now?" A female voice said quietly, "I'm always watching you…you just never know it."

"Why have you taken me?" he spat out roughly at the voice that seemed to be materializing from ever point around him. Surround sound?

"Always the same question," this time the man answered. So then he had been moved, or at least taken out of the previous room so that adjustments could be made. It seemed like he was in an observation room.

"Your heart rate goes up whenever you think of him," the female said once again. They were disregarding his question as if it meant nothing. But had he really expected them to answer in the first place? He suppose he hadn't.

"Does he make you feel like you can make it out of this ordeal? Because you can't," the woman laughed at him. Her jeering voice infuriated him. Could she see that? Was his heart rate spiking so fiercely that had he the power of 'The Hulk' he would have jumped from his seat and raced to pummel her. Forget that she was female. She was nothing but a monster, a hag, a witch. That laugh, bordering on a wild cackle proved it.

"You don't like her do you," the man continued, when his comrade had quit her raucous laughter.

"Don't worry, you will soon be cured of your disease, and learn to appreciate the wonders of a female body."

These people were crazy. A disease? How could a person be so closed-minded that they agree to 'cure him of his disease'?

"And after I'm cured," he asked, curiosity laced with the animosity in his voice. What else did they want with him? There were many other homosexual youths in his school. What made him so different?

"What will you be doing with me," he continued his question.

"You will be a tool for our cause," the female spoke up once more, "from the person who reported you, you are quite strong and tactical minded."

"Reported me?"

"Yes….we don't randomly pickup homosexuals…we gather worthy weapons."

Weapons? These people were sick. They detached him from his boyfriend, were attempting to 'cure' him and then an added insult was that they thought he would fight for them in whatever underground war they were taking part in. This was madness. What gave this people the idea that he would be so cooperative?

"I see that your mind is against us," this was said in a whisper, "but we can change that."

"Nev -ah!" Sasori could hardly finish the word before he felt the hard sting of a whip to his left shoulder.

'That was unexpected. But the next time I'll be ready for it,' he thought to himself, summing up his will power. This was a strength he had to push outward.

He closed his blindfolded eyes and gritted his teeth, balling his fists in the process, and keeping his feet firmly planted on the ground. Pain could be dealt with, but he was sure in a couple of days, he would be subconsciously calling for Hidan's immense store of courage. Hopefully he wouldn't be here that long.

"Your body is filthy having been touched by that poor excuse for a man" a voice shouted, Sasori hardly recognized its origin before the end of a whip flew at his neck, wrapping around it and pulling tightly. He could feel glass shards along it, cutting the skin of his throat. It unwound from his neck and recoiled to whoever was controlling it.

"The curves of a woman's body, is much more a pealing than the lack thereof in a mans."

Sasori felt the need to retaliate, claiming that argument could never hold up against his image of Deidara. However, his mouth had no time to open before the whip once more made its way to him, this time being aimed squarely at his face, it lashed savagely at his mouth, cutting his lip crookedly.

"You disagree? Think a man's body is more beautiful than a woman's?"

He didn't think that really. He thought they both had their own beauty. What was it anyone's concern if he was attracted to a man's beauty instead? The whip this time, dancing with fury, laid a blow to Sasori's abdomen, dragged against it, and then recoiled.

**XXX**

Sasori kept on being whipped until had no recollection of how much time had passed. He was deeply cut in many places, and was sure that he could feel a couple glass shards lying under his skin.

When he had finally realized that the jeering voice had stopped talking, and that the whip was no longer lashing hungrily at his body, probably having had it's fill of him for the day, he hung his head tiredly on the side. Could he congratulate himself on only crying out once during his beating (from the initial blow)?

"Did you think it was over," the man whispered harshly in Sasori's ear. That was a horrid sound, and the hot breath against his semi-abused face was very uncomfortable, but he doubted they really cared about how comfortable he was.

Sasori did not answer. He wouldn't be caught of guard again. He sat up straight once more, and clenched his entire body waiting for the next blow.

"Do you think you can beat this…withstand this?" the man egged him on. Could he feel the anger boiling from him? If only he weren't tied up, he would do a tap-dance all over this man's face, then call Deidara so he could do a ballet on it.

"You and your cum-bucket are an abomination," the voice continued to jeer at him. Hot breath entered into his ear. Murky, itchy, uncomfortable.

Sasori's anger level rose precariously high. How dare he! How very dare he! How could this man insult the man he loved? How dare he cut down their relationship as if it were nothing but a mere convenience, a little dance for his manhood? This man had to pay. His mind went blank with rage so hot that he couldn't think straight. All he could see was red brighter than his own hair. Not once at that moment did he take into consideration that this was what the man wanted. This was the kind of response his captor was banking on.

Sasori pulled at the bonds holding him, his wrists chaffing in the process. It didn't matter this man had to learn. He arched his back off of the wooden chair he was sitting on and slammed into it while pulling his arms up, and heard a cracking noise. The chair was splitting. He pulled so hard that he could feel the skin of his hands peeling off. All this while he didn't once think it strange that his captor did not attack.

It however, hadn't taken long before his hands were free of the bonds, blood flowing steadily down them. He turned his body, grabbed the top of the chair and finished breaking it off. Sasori then, swung the chair piece in the direction that the voice had been with so much force that he heard a small gasp, when the wood hit home.

"Ah, I see," the voice was slightly weaker, "I hadn't expected you to be this strong after the deprivation of food. You will be a good weapon."

This man must be crazy to think that he was going to fight for him. Sasori, still seeing red, swung the wood back with as much raw power as he had within him, effectively depleting his energy stores. He didn't once think that his captor would be ready this time. His mind was clouded with rage, and the basic need to defend his boyfriend's honor.

His body jerked, as the piece of chair was caught swiftly. He was pulled forward, then his face collided with a fist. He heard the small crack of a broken nose, and slight ringing in his ears. He would barely retaliate, as his ankles were still tied to the lower half of the chair. This ended u with him falling of balance and landing awkwardly on the floor.

Sasori's body was twisted in an odd sort of way on the floor, half of his body being faced downward, while the other half facing upward, along with his arms in odd positions.

"You will learn some respect," said the shrill hysteric voice of the woman. It sounded just like it had when she had been laughing. Had she been laughing in her hidden room? Had she turned the mic off? Why hadn't he ripped off his blindfold when he had the chance?

As if reading his mind, his blindfold was ripped roughly off of his face, and his body was turned to face the woman, who was standing next to his feet, which were still awkwardly positioned, as his ankles were still tied to the chair.

Sasori blinked and squinted his eyes, willing them to become accustomed to the light he had been deprived of for days. His vision, still blurry, caught sight of the woman lifting her leg, as if in slow motion, and stamping her foot roughly on his left knee.

The red head bit his lip so hard, he would feel blood filling his mouth. He could feel het welling up at the corners of his eyes, but he would not cry. Not in front of these people. They would not win.

"Oh did that hurt?" the woman said, her voice frighteningly sweet. Was he admitting to himself that this woman was frightening him?

"As your future master I should help you deal with the pain. Do you agree Pein?" She continued in her sickeningly sweet voice.

"Why yes Konan," his voice was laced with wicked mirth. What was she going to do with him?

"I trust all your methods my darling," he continued darkly.

Sasori let his eyes move from Konan, to Pein, and back wearily, the blurriness still present. His eyes widened, as he saw like before, Konan's leg lift once more as if in slow motion. He wouldn't bit down on his abused lip again, so opted this time to bite down on the inside of his mouth. Konan's foot rushed down on his other knee, causing his leg to bend farther back than he had ever thought was possible.

He couldn't hold back the scream that erupted from his throat.

"You see Sasori, to forget about one pain, you have to focus on another even greater one," she smiled at him maliciously, or at least that's what it looked like to Sasori.

Sasori, felt the heat at the corners on his eyes once again, but like before willed them back. His body was broken in every sense of the word. But he still had a hope to hold on to, and he would never let that go.

"You're still determined to be strong," the man whispered in his ears, "but I realize that for us to form you into a weapon, we must destroy you first…every part of you,"

Both of his captors, walked away, as Sasori's eyes cleared up. He was in so much agony. He had to either be rescued quickly or find some way to crawl out of this hell. But for now, to escape the pain, he raised his head high above the floor, and threw it back with a force so great, he felt his body slip into unconsciousness. He could deal with the pain later.

**XXX**

"Wake up redpuppet6477"

"Wake up redpuppet6477"

"Wake up redpuppet6477"

"Wake up redpuppet6477"

It took Sasori quite a while to realize that this robotic voice was addressing him. Redpuppet6477? What in the name of all that was holy was happening? Where was he? Why couldn't he feel his legs? Was he blind folded again?

To answer the last question first, Sasori slowly raised his hands to his eyes and felt for a blindfold. None was there. He slowly stretched both his hands above his head before opening his eyes.

WAIT A SECOND!! He could feel his wooden arm. He looked over to it. Was this a dream? It was still wooden, but not the same wood it had been before. They had replaced his arm?

"Oh redpuppet6477, you're up," the robotic voice called, "we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**Deidara: -sniffles- how could they. Soriiiiiii!!!!**

**Kakashi: get a hold of yourself**

**yall know the drill. Click the review button..it's not that hard..just a few second to say 'hey i liek the chapter, update soon'**

**anywayz..i hope you liked it. Next chapter will hopefully be out before i start my 3rd semester of college. Thats on sept. 3 wish me luck. lol**

**Bai!!!XD**

**and thanks to my awesome beta tenichi shigo. i luv yew!!! u are such an inspiration!!!  
**


End file.
